Silver and Rubies: A Sweeney Todd Tale
by JessicaDwyer
Summary: From modern times to the gory past, this is a bit of differnt take on the tale. A woman from today has been obsessed with Sweeney and the murders for years. A connection between them brings her back to witness it all firsthand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, or Johnny Depp…sadly. I do own any of the original characters that come into play here. Please don't sue me Tim Burton...I can work this off in sexual favors if you'd like though. Call me…we'll chat 

Chapter 1

Hell's of Christmas Past

"Why the hell would you want to come here?" Tracy asked her friend for the hundredth time, stepping over something that at one time might have been food.

The tour of London's back alley's and infamous spots was full as it usually was. People were curious about the darker side of history of the bad things men were capable of doing to their fellow man. Hence why the tour never lacked for paying customers and why Tracy and her friend Diana were surrounded by round eyed tourists who were snapping photos of the decrepit area they were now in.

"I told you…I wanted to come here from the get go." Diana told her friend. "I also told you, you didn't have to come."

"Like I'd let you come here by yourself." Tracy replied.

An excited Japanese man with an I-Phone bumped into Diana, nearly making her stumble. He apologized and nodded and scampered away. "Do we look alone?" she asked her friend with a cocked brow.

They moved along with the rest of the group, while the overly cockney tour guide described some of the more colorful aspects of this part of London.

Diana's eyes roamed along the brick walls that surrounded them, the chill damp of the night air managing to get under the three layers of clothing she was wearing. It was of course late December…and winter was trying to make itself known to everyone.

The group came around the corner and when Diana saw the sign naming the street she stopped, her heartbeat speeding up. Fleet Street it proclaimed. This was why she was here…the story of the barber who was betrayed and how he became a monster to history.

Diana had been obsessed with the tale for years. When she was a young girl of ten she'd been able to read far beyond what a normal ten year old should. She'd been voracious with her appetite for books. One day her parents had taken her to the library in her home town. She'd been exploring the history section when a book had caught her eye. "The Demon Barber" it had proclaimed in bright gory red letters.

Diana pulled down the volume and curled up beneath the shelf, tucking her legs under her and started reading. The tragedy was filled with betrayal, back stabbing, cannabilisim, murder, and many other things that a young girl shouldn't know about. But Diana wasn't horrified by any of it, just sad.

There were some pictures in the book, not many…but a few. And one of them was a family portrait of a man and his wife and baby girl.

She looked at the young man beaming with pride, so unlike the other pictures of that time where the men and women were stolid and stiff. His wife was very pretty as was his daughter. Her fingers traced his curly dark hair and she had felt the tears prick her eyes. She read a ways and saw that this family was once tenants of Mrs. Lovett and the man in the photo was the first barber to work in the shop that would soon be so infamous.

She turned the page and found a fuzzy picture showing a woman and a young boy standing in front of a meat pie store. A sign hung in the window promoting a grand re-opening. The woman had wild hair and a dark dress that had seen better days. "Mrs. Ellie Lovette and ward?" it said underneath.

This was the woman who had helped him. No one really knew all the details of their relationship or what had happened the night they were all found either dead or missing and the bodies of some of their victims were discovered freshly killed. Lovette's body was never found…if she was in fact dead. The young boy in the picture disappeared as well. Were they victims of Todd? Or had they escaped? That was why the mystery had endured for so long…so much was still unknown.

Young Diana gazed down at the picture of Lovette and the boy. Something was wrong with this woman. Something was off about her, even to Diana's young mind. When she'd read further she discovered that Lovette's husband had died under strange circumstances that involved a window and a heavy bag of flour.

She turned to the next page and there was another photo, this time of a man. It was just as unclear as the one of the front of the shop. But the eyes burned through her anyway. Even her young soul sensed the darkness that stared out from the photograph. A shock of white streaked the man's black hair. Diana read the caption, "One of the only existing photos of the man known as Sweeney Todd."

Diana squinted at the picture, her young eyes knowing there was something she should see here…something important. But all she could do was gaze transfixed at the man in the picture, at the black eyes that seemed so alive. Her fingers reached out once more and ran along the line of the man's face and she shivered as though an ice cube had ran along her spine.

"Diana…" She had heard her mother call then. She'd quickly closed up the book and for some reason slipped it under her shirt. Her mother appeared and smiled at her from around the corner of a long book shelf. "I should have known you would be over here. Come on…we have to get going."

She'd run to her mother's side and walked right out of the library with the book, stealing it without another thought. It felt like it was right for her to have the book, like it was meant for her and her alone.

That had been the day her life had changed forever. She and her parents had driven to her grandmother's home for a visit. On the way back they'd been stopped at a red light. It was dark out and her father had taken a shortcut through a neighborhood that wasn't the safest in town. Diana had been asleep in the backseat, a blanket thrown over her by her mother. That was probably what had saved her life when the gang of thugs appeared.

One of them, a meaty twenty something years old with prison tattoos on most of his arms had pulled a gun and shoved it through her father window telling him to give him all his money. Diana had heard the commotion but had been too afraid to move.

It was all a blur of noise after that, with the gunshots echoing through her ears and the car moving forward to hit into the lamppost when her fathers dead body no longer pressed on the break. She'd been trapped in the car, but had seen her parent's killers running away. The police showed up not long after that, a lot of good it did her. There were no witnesses other than her…a ten year old girl.

Lawyers were amazing creatures...and to that day she doubted any of them could call themselves human. When the case had gone to trial they'd made mincemeat of her and whatever testimony and eyewitness account she gave. In the end, it was a mistrial and the lot of them had gone free.

Diana had gone to live with her grandmother after that and her life had taken a turn for the dark side. She didn't have many friends other than Tracy. Diana had buried herself in books, always keeping that one special volume close by, the story of Sweeney Todd and his diabolical crimes, a mystery that was never solved. Her grandmother hoped that she'd grow out of this obsession with all things dark and wicked, but she always told her the same response "The monsters don't hide what they are."

Late nights spent watching old horror movies and reading books about things that made most peoples toes curl kept her occupied. Diana's reasoning was that the real monsters in this world were far more frightening than any to walk across a movie screen. She became obsessed with things like Jack The Ripper and the dark sordid past of Sweeney's London.

She had been a straight A student because she had no social life other than Tracy, who was her roommate. They'd stayed roomies even after graduation because they got along and it was cheaper that way. The two of them had decided to treat themselves to a Christmas present of this trip to England. A years worth of saving had gotten them there.

And now Diana wondered why she had started thinking about her parent's murder of all things. She shook her head, running her fingers through her short strawberry blonde hair. It had a few months before been purple, but she'd decided to let the temporary color fade out for the trip and plus…it just didn't feel right anymore, like it was something a younger woman would do.

She'd been feeling old as of late, even though she had just turned 27 only earlier that year. Diana felt the stresses of life getting to her and the nightmares were coming back…just like they always did. It seemed to her the ghosts never went away, at least not completely.

Glancing around Diana realized that the tour had moved on without her. She quickly ran to catch up as they were heading towards the decrepit building that was her main goal to see that evening. Mrs. Lovett's pie shop loomed ahead of her, for all the world looking like it would fall to pieces any second.

"And this is the home of one of the most notorious mass murderers in London, Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. It is said that Todd and Mrs. Lovett together butchered and fed unknown numbers of London residence to the customers of the pie shop. The true death count will never be known." The tour guide said this all with a great deal of melodramatic effect.

Diana stared at the building, the bricks cracked and dilapidated. She grew dizzy for a moment and then a chill swept down her spine, just as it had when she'd first seen the photograph in the book. Tracy looked at her "Are you okay?" She asked, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…just a bit dizzy." Diana replied, rubbing her arms to rid herself of the cold.

One of the other tourists, a gentleman from New Zealand judging by his accent, waved his hand. "So where did this guy come from? Why did he do it?" He asked the guide.

"No one knows for sure my good man. He set up shop here and began this crusade. We think it was a way to make money…killing people who wouldn't be missed or those without families. But the night of the discovery it seems he killed a Judge, one that was very well known."

Diana gazed up at the stairs that led to the barber's quarters. For a moment…it looked like a figure stood in the window, staring down at her. That cold feeling crept back down her spine.

"No one knows what happened to Todd or to Mrs. Lovett," The guide continued, "There was evidence that someone was burned alive in the bake oven of the shop. But times as they were, there was no way to confirm who it was."

"So they got away with it then?" Another member of the group asked.

"You could say that." The guide replied. "That's all a part of the mystery." He smiled a creepy smile. "Well now, let's continue on shall we?" He gestured for the crowd to follow him and they did, like a herd of cattle.

Diana held back and Tracy turned and told her to get moving. "Come on, we're not supposed to get separated."

"I'm going to look inside." She told her friend.

Tracy's eyes widened. "Are you fucking nuts? That place looks like it's going to collapse! You're not going in there."

"Yes I am." Diana replied moving towards the building and pulling a small flashlight from her backpack. "This is the reason I'm here Tracy."

"I know your like crazy obsessed with this thing, but Di…this is like rat central. God knows what's inside there." Tracy ran after her.

"The truth Tracy, that's what's in there." Diana placed a trembling hand on the stairs hand rail, the wood chilly and warped beneath her palm. "I want to know what happened. I want to know who Sweeney Todd really was."

"Di, the guys dead and you'll be too. You need to let this go. I know your into the whole death thing and what not…but fuck me….you'll fall through the stairs or the floor or something." Tracy's voice was getting that frantic sound to it that it did when she was freaking out.

But Diana wasn't listening. She wanted to know if this feeling she'd always had had a reason behind it. Why she could never forget the face of the man in the photo and why it felt so familiar here. She needed to see where it had all happened and maybe, just maybe it would help her with her own closure in some weird way.

She turned to Tracy, her blue eyes glowing in what little light was around them with an almost possessed gleam "I'm going up there, either you can come with me or you can leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for my soundtrack CD. Burton is god…he owns everything except for the poor wittle characters that emerged from my warped brain.

By now your wondering what the hell this story is about. Well, this chapter we get to the meat (pies) of the thing. At least some of it, and maybe we'll get a bit o' Sweeney too. Mmmm….bits of Sweeney.

Chapter 2

Swept down the drain

Diana cautiously walked up the creaking stairs one by one. She very well may have been crazy, but she wasn't stupid. Tracy followed her a few steps behind, waiting for the moment when the whole thing collapsed underneath them.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Tracy asked, "I mean…we are foreigners here Di, they can like really screw us if we get arrested here."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Nobody owns this thing as far as I know Tracy. Who's going to bust us?" She asked over her shoulder.

Di made it to the top landing and stopped, staring at the door that led to Todd's tonsorial parlor. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for Tracy to join her. A breeze came out of nowhere, carrying the scent of what she thought was bay rum. She looked around, almost expecting to find someone standing behind her. Then she heard it…the voice…

"_Lost little lamb, alone and so scared_

_Bravely going where no one ever dared_

_Come back my sweet…right where you should be_

_Come back and stay forever…in the darkness with me"_

Like rich honey it flowed over her, inside of her. Diana closed her eyes and smiled. If she was going crazy oh well…if she could hear that voice again then she'd gladly go mad.

Tracy's hand grabbing her shoulder made her start, her eyes popping back open.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?" Her friend asked her.

Diana shook her head clear of whatever had just happened. "Uhm…jetlag" She said, trying to convince herself as much as Tracy. She must have imagined it…that was the only thing that could be true or else…she just wasn't going to think about it.

Diana reached out a trembling hand and gently turned the knob on the door. It squealed like a dying rat as it opened into the shadow filled room beyond.

"This is it." Diana breathed. She stepped into the room, her flashlight barely making a dent in the dark.

The furniture had long since disappeared. It had obviously been ransacked by numerous people over the years, either selling off pieces or stealing mementos. The walls barely had any sort of covering, the wood and brick laying bare to elements. Diana walked lightly, the floorboards creaking loudly with each step.

Tracy clutched at her shirt, and Di could feel her hand shaking near her back. "So…this is where he did it all huh?" She asked her.

"Yes…this is where he did it all." Diana replied and swung her light over towards the large window. There was no barbers chair or a mirror…but somehow Diana knew that that was the place it had been. She could almost see it, red velvet cushions with lion's heads on the arms. A beautiful piece it was too…

"Over there." She walked towards the windows which had been partially boarded up. She looked out onto what had once been the pie shops courtyard. Now it was just a sidewalk. But she could picture it so easily, filled with tables and lanterns; people bustling about and a woman with wild hair quickly filling pitchers of ale and plates with freshly made pies.

"_You've never tasted the like sir."_

"_Nearly sold out love."_

"_Best pies in London they are."_

"_She loves you, you know."_

"_She doesn't matter."_

"Hey Di…are you okay?" Tracy waved a hand in front of her face and Diana nearly jumped five feet.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She replied rather crankily. "Why?"

Tracy's green eyes peered at her with a mixture concern and wariness. "Well, you were talking to yourself or something."

Diana looked at her warily. She'd been having these instances of her brain sort of turning off ever since they'd arrived in the city. It had been getting worse and worse. And now here she was imagining voices and things. God, maybe she was going crazy. "What did I say?"

"Something about "She's been so good to us." and then something like "You're always so cold." I don't know what you're smoking gal, but it must be good." Tracy gave her a nervous smile.

Diana felt a twinge behind her eyes. "I have no idea what the hell that means."

"That makes two of us." Tracy replied. "Can we get out of here now?"

It might be for the best if they did, even though she still wanted to explore. Diana nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, we probably should. I think this place is playing tricks on my brain."

"It's so cheerful, I can't imagine how." Tracy said with a smirk.

They turned to head back out the door when Diana's flashlight hit something that glittered in its beam. It glinted a little ways back from the window. "Hang on a second…there's something over there."

"It's probably a body…can we please leave?" Tracy begged hoping she'd finally convinced her crazy roommate to get the fuck out of dodge and down the corner to a nice friendly pub.

"I want to see what it is…then we can go." She stepped over to where it was and saw something silver peeking through a pile of dirt and grime. Diana reached down and moved the filth away and revealed what appeared to be a small silver hair clip in the shape of a heart. It was small, the size of a half dollar.

She picked it up and held its weight in her hand. It was tarnished but still beautiful, how it had been missed by the thieves that had ransacked this place she never knew.

"What is it?" Tracy asked from where she stood near the door.

"It's a heart." Diana responded.

And then the floor fell away beneath her feet.

She screamed…at least she thought she did. It may have been Tracy. She waited for the impact, her neck breaking like Tracy had said it would, or maybe her skull splitting open. But it never happened, she just sort of fell into nothing and then she blacked out.

Diana didn't know how long stayed in that blackness. There was just nothing for what could have been days, hours, or seconds. Was this purgatory?

"Hey now…what's this?" She heard a voice say.

Her head hurt suddenly and it felt like she was laying on something covered in grit. Her mouth tasted like something had climbed into it and died horribly.

"Hey you…what're you doing here? How'd you get in here then?" The voice asked in a very female, very English accent.

She groaned in response. Everything hurt, even breathing.

"My lord…someone did a number on you they did." The voice said and she felt fingers brushing away her hair from her face.

She opened her eyes to see yet another dark room. There was warmth radiating from somewhere nearby, fire actually. It illuminated the pretty pale face that was staring down at her with big brown eyes and wild hair. "Who are you love?" She asked.

"I..." It hurt to talk…her throat was so dry she could barely make the words come out. And the answer was escaping her at the moment. "I don't…know. Who are you?" She asked back.

"I'm Mrs. Lovett deary and your in my bakery."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own them, or him…or anything that would really bring in money. I just own my original peeps who show up in this story.

Thanks to everyone who's been favoriting this story. I hope to not let you all down. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3

Alice we're not in Kansas anymore

It took a bit of effort but Mrs. Lovett managed to get the young woman up the stairs and onto the settee in her sitting room. In the lamp light her wounds looked more like scratches and bruises but the poor dear still looked like she'd been through a rough night.

She gave her a tumbler of gin and went to fetch some warm water and a rag to help clean her up. When the other woman left, Diana took a hefty swig from her glass, wincing as the gin burned down her throat. Deffinately not the smoothest form of the liquor, she placed the glass on a small end table and looked around.

Diana couldn't remember what had happened….she couldn't even remember her name…she just knew there was something odd happening to her. On unsteady legs she stood, her body protesting. She walked over to a mirror that hung on the corner and looked at herself, gasping at the woman staring back at her.

It wasn't her. It was but…it wasn't. "What the hell?" she said, her voice whispered in shock. Her voice wasn't quite her own either. There was an English accent softly wrapping around the words.

She touched her cheek, black from grime, and then her hair. Her features were slightly more angular. Her hair was blonder and long, curling half way down her back. Her eyes were the only thing that remained the same, sky blue and looking back at her in wonder and confusion. She was a good twenty pounds thinner too.

Her clothes had changed as well…at least they didn't feel familiar to her. She was wearing a tattered dress that at one time was a deep red. Now it was faded and torn, the black lace of her skirts showing through in a few spots. She had torn lace gloves on her hands that did little to keep her fingers warm.

"Hang on there…you shouldn't be walking around yet dear." Mrs. Lovett came back into the room and put down the stoneware bowl of water and dubious looking towel next to the settee. She walked over and looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"It's not so bad love. I've had as bad meself and came out no worse for wear." She gently patted Diana's shoulder. "Was it your man dear?" She asked.

"N…no," Diana replied, the words sounding strange to her ears, unfamiliar. "At least…I don't think so."

Mrs. Lovett made a tutting noise with her tongue. "Can't you remember anything dearie?"

Diana tried, but her brain was muddled. She knew this woman standing beside her…she just didn't remember how. "I remember you." She replied.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Really?" she said. "How do you know me then?"

"I've seen you before I think." Diana replied, letting Mrs. Lovett lead her back to the settee. She sat her down and dipped the rag in the water, and began to wipe some of the dirt from her face.

"Well, you must be local then, can't say I've seen you before though." She wrung out the water and wiped at her cheek. "Can you remember your name dear? Or any family might be looking for you?"

Diana tried, but she simply couldn't remember. "No ma'am. I can't."

"Well…maybe a nice rest will do you some good." Mrs. Lovett stood up, hands on her hips looking about the room. "I've got no one but meself to look after, so you can feel free to rest your bones here tonight. I've got to go lock up the shop, but I'll bring you some things to help clean yourself up if you're up to it."

"Thank you so much ma'am. I've got nowhere else that I know of…" Diana smiled. "Thank you very much."

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "No trouble dear. I'll be back in a tick."

When she returned to the room, Mrs. Lovett carried a dress and a small cloth bag that held a brush, a bottle of perfumed oil, and a hunk of soap. "Here love, this should fit you. These here were left by a pervious tenant's wife. She has no need of 'em now, poor soul." She sat the bundle down on a chair.

Diana lifted up the dress, a far nicer one than she was wearing. "It's beautiful ma'am. I feel as though I shouldn't even touch something so fine."

"Like I said love, she has no need for it now. Someone should get some use from it." Mrs. Lovett headed for the door. "I'm going to lock up for the night, get some rest dearie. Maybe it'll help you remember."

"Good night ma'am." Diana replied and stiffly began removing her torn dress.

In the middle of the night, images started playing through Diana's mind, images of a man with grey hair and hawk like features pulling roughly at her clothes. She fought him, scrambling to get away from him. He hit her repeatedly, trying to get her to stop moving, yelling at her to give in.

But she wouldn't. And she'd pulled a small knife from her skirt and stabbed him through his hand, much to the man's displeasure. He'd wailed like a banshee and had struck her so hard with his uninjured hand that her head had snapped back and struck the wall.

Diana had slid down that same wall into a heap of pain. Through dazed eyes she watched a shorter man with stringy hair had appeared, eyes wide in shock at the blade still sticking out of the other mans hand.

"Get rid of her! And call a doctor now!" The grey haired man had barked the orders like one who was used to commanding others. She'd smiled despite the agony racing through her head. He hadn't been able to command her.

The rat like man sneered down at her, holding a fancy walking stick that she knew was his way of making up for what he lacked in other areas. That same walking stick he swung now and helped her enter the blackness fully.

Half conscious she remembered being dragged by a couple of thuggish brutes through the dark, cold night along the streets of London. She heard the rat telling them to dump her somewhere no one would think to look and she saw him run off into the night, his damn stick swinging in his hand.

The thugs had discussed at length what to do with her. One had, much to her horror, suggested the river. But at last they had seen the pie shop. They knew that barely anyone went there nowadays. It was close by and they were both tired and sick of the cold night air. So they'd pried open the doors and tossed her down into the bakery.

The stairs had nearly killed her, and she was lucky she supposed that her neck hadn't been broken on them. She woke up screaming the minute her body landed with a sickening thud on the stone floor.

Mrs. Lovett came running into the room brandishing a large butcher's knife, her wild hair haphazardly stuffed into a sleeping cap, long strands sticking out from beneath it like snakes from Medusa's skull. She looked ready to stab or hack any intruder unlucky enough to cross her path. When she realized there was no one about she hurried to the side of her guest.

"It's alright love its okay. You're safe now." She said softly, taking the sobbing girl into her arms.

"They left me to die…" she kept repeating over and over.

"Who did love? Do you remember?" Mrs. Lovett pulled away from her and looked expectantly into her face.

"Two…two men, they tossed me down the stairs like trash. And there were two others. One with grey hair…the face of a hawk he had. He tried to rape me, but I stabbed him."

At this Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Grey hair and a face like a hawk eh?" she prodded.

"Yes and piercing eyes. He wasn't very happy with me after that."

Mrs. Lovett gave a half smile. "I can imagine. Men like to poke, but they don't like it when you poke back."

Diana actually laughed…catching her breath and wiping her eyes. "He had his servant I guess he was…get rid of me. He hit me with his walking stick…the bastard. A rat bastard he was, teeth and all."

Mrs. Lovett had a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew who these men were alright. She'd had enough dealings with them in her life to know just what kind of evils they could do. "Do you remember anything else love?"

She tried, and then it happened. Her memories meshed together, two lives became one and she looked into Mrs. Lovett's eyes and said in a hushed whisper "I think my name is Diana."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't. I do have a copy of Sleepy Hollow though that I've been watching. Does that count? No? Okay then…fine. Does the fact that our beloved demon barber shows up in this chapter help?

Chapter 4

Introductions and injuries

The next morning Diana wasn't so stiff. She actually helped Mrs. Lovett try to clean up the shop although to not much success. Over a breakfast of some of the most awful meat pies she'd ever eaten, it was decided that it might be for the best if Diana kept a low profile. Beadle Bamford was known for showing up on Fleet Street often enough, so if he thought her dead…so much the better to not run into him.

But Mrs. Lovett knew who the truly dangerous one was in Diana's little drama, and that was Judge Turpin. There was no doubt in her mind it was he who had attacked her. He had a thing for blondes, as Mrs. Lovett was well aware. And if he wanted this young thing dead, she would be pushing the daisies sooner rather than later. He didn't come round like Bamford did. Too much in the realm of slumming she supposed. But just as well none of his "friends" recognized her, much less the fact she'd assaulted a Judge.

So it was decided in exchange for room and board, Diana would help her in the shop until they figured out if she had any family looking for her, or more of her memory came back to her. She'd stay close by and out of sight.

For the next two weeks Diana worked in the shop. It wasn't particularly busy…in fact not one customer came through the door. But she did what she could to try and get the place a bit cleaner and more comfortable. Truth be told, she suspected that Mrs. Lovett just wanted the company. She seemed lonely and she talked non stop about pretty much everything that tickled her fancy.

Diana settled into the routine and enjoyed it for the most part. She had no memory of her life before this place, which vexed her. She had strange dreams at night, sometimes about another life than this one.

Some where she was friends with a girl with green eyes and she could hear her screaming while Diana fell forever into a deep dark blackness. These nightmares fought for her attentions with the nightmares of the grey haired man following through on his intentions and succeeding. Then he'd smile wickedly as his henchman handed him a large knife and he moved to plunge it into her heart. She'd always wake up before his blow hit home, tears streaming down her cheeks and scream trapped in her throat.

The day everything changed happened on her third week in the shop. Diana had been out to the grocers to get fresh supplies, at least as much as they could afford. This usually meant the least fresh vegetables that were left over from the previous day's loads. She'd gotten lucky, having gotten some fairly decent carrots from the stand at a right price.

When she entered the shop, she knew something was different. The air felt different even. Mrs. Lovett was running back and forth in the kitchen and she was actually trying to get her hair looking somewhat in order whilst putting together a tray of pies and a pitcher of ale. Diana found this odd as there were no customers in any of the seats.

Mrs. Lovett looked up and smiled broadly. "Oh good, you're back love. I've got good news!"

Diana smiled and placed her purchases on the counter. "Me too, we've got carrots that are actually orange and not green for once."

The older woman let out a laugh. "Bless my eyes, it's a miracle."

"So what's the good news?" Diana asked.

"We've got a barber upstairs."

Diana stilled. For some reason this made her heart feel like ice. She felt the color drain from her face and quickly she sat on a stool that was next to her. "Really?" She said softly.

"Yes dearie…and he's one of the best. We'll have ourselves a line down the street we will." Mrs. Lovett tittered on whilst finishing up the tray.

"Here now…take this up to him and say hello. I'll start getting these here carrots chopped up." She handed Diana the tray.

She took it with trembling hands, her mouth going dry. "Alright then…I'll be back to help you."

Diana headed out the door and looked up the stairs that led to the parlor. They'd never looked so daunting before. Taking a deep breath she headed up them slowly and at the top rapped on the door.

"Come in." A deep, growling voice called from the other side.

She turned the knob and entered the once empty room. She'd only been in it once before, when Mrs. Lovett had given her a tour of the place. If it was possible…it was even colder in here than it was outside.

The mirror had been shattered that sat in the corner, and there had been no attempt to remove the dust covers from the furniture. She sat the tray down on what she knew to be a table, still draped with a white cloth.

Diana looked over and saw a figure standing at the large window. She stared, a feeling of déjà vu sweeping over out of nowhere. She would have stumbled but she caught herself. She took another deep breath, "Mrs. Lovett asked me to bring you a tray sir." She said to his back.

"I told her I wasn't hungry." He growled in response, still not turning to look at her.

"I'll leave it sir, in case you do." She said.

"Take it back." He replied, his voice curt and harsh. He turned then and Diana felt her world center on his face.

She knew him…somehow, just as she knew Mrs. Lovett. But this was different. Dark, dark eyes framed by a pale face. Those eyes had seen far too much and carried the pain of the whole world in their depths. Black hair with a shocking streak of white made the pale skin even paler.

When those eyes settled on her he stilled. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, even though he was the most ghostly person she'd ever seen. A small crease appeared between his brows as a look of lost confusion crossed his features. "Lucy…" He said the name softly…reverently.

"No sir…" She replied, almost whishing she were this Lucy he was asking for. To hear a man say her name like that, well…she could only imagine. "My names Diana, I help in the shop sir."

He took a step towards her, lifting his head slightly he sniffed the air. "Jasmine blossom." He said his voice faraway.

"Yes sir…it's my favorite and Mrs. Lovett let me have it." Diana felt trapped as he came closer. She didn't know what he was going to do.

His black eyes seemed to focus on her at last. "And that dress. Where did you get that dress?" His voice grew as dark as his stare and he grasped hold of her arm in a grip that nearly made her cry. "How dare you wear that dress!"

"Mrs. Lovett gave it to me sir. Please…let go of me."

"How dare you…touch anything of hers!" He looked like a devil then, beautiful and terrible.

"She said the woman it belonged to no longer had use of it. Please sir, if you want it that badly you can have it." She felt tears pricking her eyes. "Just…let…me…go." With that she pulled the knife from her skirts and slashed out with her free hand. She hit his arm with the blade and the shock of the pain must have registered through whatever anger he was feeling. He let her go with a hiss, grabbing the now bloody spot on his sleeve.

Diana kept hold of the knife, her eyes never leaving him. "If you want the dress you can have it back sir. But I won't allow another man to strike me or bruise me again."

He looked down at his sleeve, the blood turning it crimson. Then he looked back at her, his eyes glaring. He seemed to be contemplating something, studying her. The rage subsided from him a bit. "She's right," he said, his voice dull and chilled, "she has no use for it now."

"I'm sorry sir…I did not mean to cause you any more harm." Diana told him, as it was obvious something had happened to this man, something awful.

He laughed and it was a mirthless sound. He moved back towards the window and Diana figured this was his way of dismissing her. She went to go out the door, but his voice stopped her.

"What man struck you?" He asked her over his shoulder, one dark brow cocked in inquiry.

Diana sighed, her hand on the doorknob, and then she answered. "I didn't know his name at the time sir…but Mrs. Lovett gave it to me. It was Judge Turpin."

Diana didn't think that the room could get any colder, but she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you have to ask please see previous disclaimers. They will tell you the same exact thing.

Chapter 5

Tales of barbers and judges, women and wives

It was a strange few days as the even stranger man upstairs became part of the daily routine. She'd wake up in the mornings and go through her regular chores, wondering about the man with the dark eyes.

Mrs. Lovett's mood seemed to change as well, and she'd discover the pie maker humming jauntily, even when she was trudging up and down the stairs to the bake oven. Normally she'd be rattling off curses that would put a sailor to shame.

In the evening, Mrs. Lovett would have her take up a tray to the barber for dinner. Diana never saw him touch one single pie, or saw any evidence that he ate anything at all for that matter. The ale would be gone though, but that was all. She'd take the still laden tray from the night before with her when she left.

During these brief times where she'd be with the barber alone, she'd not say much to him. She'd knock and he'd say "Enter." She'd walk into the darkness of his parlor and find him either near the window or sitting in the chair that Mrs. Lovett had given him, legs stretched out before him, staring into nothingness, the chill of the room not seeming to bother him.

"I've brought your dinner sir." Diana would say, and then she'd feel those eyes of his locking onto her in the dark. He'd stare as she'd go through the motions of her duties and it would leave her always with a feeling of a wolf watching its prey. He never spoke a word to her.

On the fourth day Diana had had enough. She wanted to know who this man was. Granted he was a handsome gentleman, but there was something broken about him, something that said he was more dangerous than any predator she'd ever come across. He wore tragedy like a cape about his shoulders and Diana knew that Mrs. Lovett had the truth about him.

So she asked her that next afternoon whilst they were wiping down the tables. "Mrs. Lovett ma'am…who is he?" Diana's voice was hushed in case he could hear them. And she didn't doubt for a minute that he could.

The pie maker stopped and looked over at her with an odd expression, part fear and part annoyance. "Who is who love?" She asked back, feigning ignorance.

"The barber…Mr. Todd." Diana replied. "Who is he ma'am?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, and Diana could tell she didn't want to answer he question. After a moment though she seemed to decide that it would do no good trying to keep it to herself. "Go and get that last bottle of gin dear and two glasses and bring em over here."

Diana did as she was instructed and the two women sat down at a table. Mrs. Lovett poured them each a tall glass and drank half of hers down before she spoke again. "What I'm about to tell you is not to leave this shop, understand me girl?"

Diana nodded and sipped at her drink.

"Alright then, that man upstairs his real name isn't Todd at all. Poor dear had his life taken away from him some fifteen years ago. Back then his name was Benjamin Barker. He was a barber of course, rented the shop up above just as he is now. He lived there with his pretty little wife, a right innocent thing named Lucy."

When she spoke of his wife, Diana saw Mrs. Lovett's face tense. Diana said nothing but took another drink of gin, waiting for the story to begin again. She continued a moment later.

"They had a baby girl named Johanna. How the doted on his two girls. He could afford to you see, he was one of the most talented barbers in London. He had many a customer and was never late on a rent day. Beautiful he was…" Mrs. Lovett's eyes had grown far away, and Diana wondered if she realized what she'd just said.

The pie maker shook herself back to the present and took another swallow of gin. "Anyway…like I was saying, his wife was a pretty little thing. It didn't take long for another man to notice her. And Mr. Barker…well he wasn't the most observant back then. And that's when Judge Turpin came swooping down upon em."

Diana's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her glass. "Judge Turpin!?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Yes love, Judge Turpin. I told you I knew him from before…well…he's more of a bastard than you can realize. He wanted Lucy for himself…wanted her like mad he did. And so he did what any man in power would do…he took her. But not before he sent the barber far away on a false charge. Horrible day that was, so many tears…"

Diana suddenly saw a picture in her mind, a picture of a family and a young man smiling proudly with his wife and daughter beside him. "He sent him away…" she said softly. She knew this was the same man of which they were speaking…but where had she seen the photograph?

"Yes he did…far away to a hell hole of a prison. But that's not where the tale ends love, not at all. He wouldn't leave the poor woman to mourn her husband, and then one day he sends Beadle Bamford to her with a letter. He says he's changed his tune you see. Blames himself for the whole mess, big of him isn't it? So she goes to his house that night trusting it all to work out right."

Mrs. Lovett poured some more gin and drank it down, after a grimacing swallow she kept on. "But instead she finds a masked ball that the honorable Judge Turpin is throwing. She drinks some wine to calm her nerves I suppose…but it all overwhelms her. She's got no type of mind to fight this kind of deceit and wickedness. And that's when the Judge strikes, right there in front all the guests."

Diana's blood turned to ice, her eyes wide. "He raped her…in front of all those people." She said it as fact.

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "That he did, and not a one of them tried to stop him. Thought it a joke I suppose, a lark that one of their own would rut with one of us."

Diana stood suddenly, anger and fury racing through her like lightening. "He can't do these things…he can't. I…"

The pie maker grabbed her arm. "Set down dearie…there's nothing what can be done."

The furious young woman sat back down, her shoulders shaking. "No one helped her…no one."

"Tha's right love. And why would they?" Mrs. Lovett said, "She was nothing to them. Nothing at all except sport. Tattered and torn, Lucy came back here and paid no mind to her baby. Her eyes were dead to everything and the next day she took arsenic to rid herself of all her troubles and memories."

Diana felt tears prick her eyes. The horror of what had happened made her chest ache. She breathed the words. "The Judge as good as killed her himself."

"He might as well have…yes." Mrs. Lovett finished the bottle. "He took the baby as soon as word reached him about what had happened. Adopted her as his ward and has kept her locked away from any prying eyes. No man or boy has been allowed near her."

The tears fell in earnest then and Diana couldn't stop them. Such a tragedy and such a cruel hand to be dealt, she now understood the man upstairs far better than she had. She couldn't blame him for how he acted at all.

Mrs. Lovett patted her hand. "I'm off to bed love. You should go too. We've a long day tomorrow." With that the older woman made her way to her room leaving Diana alone in the dreary dark.

She didn't make a move to leave. She just wanted to cry and so that's what she did. "I don't know if you can hear me Mr. Barker…but I am so terribly sorry." She whispered to the darkness as the tears on her face caught the moonlight that streamed through the dirty windows of the shop. "If I could help make it right…I would."

Diana didn't see the figure standing in the shadows near the side door watching her. She didn't see the trembling fingers that had gripped the door frame so tightly it had splintered while Mrs. Lovett had told her tale. She didn't see the dark, glowing eyes that had watched every tear she shed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Beadle beadle beadle dumpling. There satisfied? You've drove me crazy.

Chapter 6

More alike than not…

The next morning the sky was overcast with clouds and fog, much as London always seemed to be. Diana awoke and washed her face in the basin next to her bed. The room was once a closet. It could only hold her small cot and a small desk that doubled as her nightstand. It was hers though and she kept it clean and tidy.

After smoothing out her hair she headed down the short flight of stairs to begin her duties. She'd decided to organize the kitchen today as it was slowly getting out of hand. Rolling pins were missing and winding up in the oddest places.

Her mind was still occupied with what she'd learned the night before. It made it hard to concentrate on what she was supposed to do. When she got to the bottom floor she heard humming. She was surprised to discover Mrs. Lovett adjusting a fancy hat with a veil upon her head in the parlor mirror. She looked different, like she'd actually taken time with appearance. Her wild hair was somewhat tame and she was wearing one of her finer dresses.

She gave a start when she noticed Diana. "Oh love…didn't see you there." With one final adjustment she smoothed her hands down her dress. "Well, as good as it's gonna get isn't it?"

"Are you going out ma'am?" Diana asked.

"Yes I am my dear. Its market day it is. And me and Mr. T are going to walk about for awhile." She smiled widely and proudly.

"Isn't that right Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett called out.

Diana felt his presence before she turned to find the barber standing right behind her. He was so close she could smell the sweetness of cologne that always clung to him, and she could feel the chill that followed him in the air. His eyes peered down at her like two pieces of coal still burning in a fire, unblinking.

"Yes." He answered, and said nothing more.

"Of course you can't come love…can't risk you being out on a day such as this. Not with the chance that so many will be out and about." Mrs. Lovett said casually, looking around the room for something.

Diana swallowed down the hurt that welled within her suddenly. Not only had the bastard Turpin hurt her physically, now he'd made it a life risking endeavor to head to the market. The corner shop was one thing, but market day was an event. He'd made her a prisoner as he had Johanna.

"Of course ma'am." Diana replied, her voice betraying her anger at the situation, coming out low and tinged with a growl.

She glanced over at Mr. Todd and saw him staring at her again, and she had the oddest sensation that he was…judging her. She shook it off, and headed to the kitchen.

Diana listened to Mrs. Lovett titter to Mr. Todd about having to fetch her bag from her room. She gritted her teeth and set herself to her task, all the while feeling him watch her from the entryway.

She blamed her foul mood and annoyance at her situation for what she said in the next second. "Must you stare so sir. I'm no great beauty and you'll eventually take root to the floor." Her back was to him, so he didn't see her eyes widen at her brazenness.

It seemed only a hearts beat of time had past and he was there right behind her once again. She hadn't heard one single footstep. His cold fingers had wrapped around her throat, holding her in place. He wasn't strangling her…yet.. Her back was firmly held against his chest, so if she did try to move there would be no way to breathe.

Mr. Todd's lips were close to her ear, and when he spoke each word made them touch her skin causing a shudder to wrack her spine. "Does it distract you so…my looking at you knowing what you know?" His voice wrapped around her like rough velvet, his words like a song and she closed her eyes to the power it held. "You remind me of her so let my gaze remain, to lighten the load of my hearts heavy strain."

His long fingers stroked up her throat to come up under her chin, to rest upon her cheek. If he'd left frost on her flesh she wouldn't have been surprised at how chilled his touch was. Mr. Todd turned her face towards his and she didn't refuse but she was almost afraid to look at him, afraid of what she'd see there…afraid that the devil had set foot on earth and he was in fact this man. This demon barber who was so terribly beautiful that a woman would sell her soul for him…just once to hear him speak her name in that cold voice. But with one graceful caress of his thumb along her skin her eyes opened and she was lost.

"I see myself reflected there, within your pretty eye. A glint of vengeance and a desire for death of the one I wish to die. You are a beauty Diana, in appearance and in rage, perhaps we'll dance together soon on this our bloody stage. " A ghost of a smile touched his pale lips, barely there at all, his lips which were so very close to hers.

"Alrighty dear…ready to go?" Mrs. Lovett's voice preceded her coming round the corner. Just as suddenly as he'd been there, Mr. Todd was standing on the other side of the counter, his face as emotionless as it normally was.

Diana nearly stumbled, catching herself on the tabletop.

"Oy love, you okay? You been nipping the bottle already this morning?" Mrs. Lovett asked her as she adjusted her shawl about her shoulders.

"No…no ma'am. Just a bit dizzy is all." Diana looked over at the barber who was still standing there as though a statue. Had she just imagined what had happened?

"Well, I don't' want to come back to find you face down on the floor love." Mrs. Lovett shoved her arm through Mr. Todd's. His expression didn't change. "We'll be back in a while. We're to check out the competition today."

"Competition?" Diana asked, wondering what she meant.

"Yes dearie, another barber in town. Mr. Todd here needs to get his name out and about. No ones as skilled as our Mr. T, and it's time for everyone to know it. Ain't that right Mr. T?" The pie maker looked up and batted her eyes at the stoney faced barber.

Mr. Todd grunted, which it seemed Mrs. Lovett took as an affirmative.

"That's right my love." Mrs. Lovett patted his shoulder. "Alright off we go then. Take care of the shop dear. We'll be back in a bit."

Diana watched them walking out the door, confused and doubting her own senses. Had it just happened? Had she imagined a brief interlude with the barber in her rattled brain? She shook her head and walked over to the spigot in the kitchen and splashed cold water on her face. She had to get a hold of herself.

Using a towel to wipe her face, Diana walked over to the mirror to get herself in order. And that's when she saw the finger marks on her pale neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Frack….why? Again? Really? Fine… I don't own them except my poor original creations. No I don't have my own personal Mr. Todd to come home to and to glower at me whilst sexily sharpening his razor. We all should though, cause they are fun.

Authors Note: Thank you so so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. The more reviews the more motivation and you guys have kept me going. I hope to not let you or our dear Mr. Todd down. BTW, some hints of whats to come in

in this bit. So enjoy.

Chapter 7

Bloody good work

Diana worked at the decrepit state of the preparation area distractedly. Every so often she'd find herself stopping and touching the now tender flesh of her throat, almost able to feel his fingers there. The cold touch lingered and she had gone off in search of a shawl to put over her shoulders and to hide the marks.

She actually had one customer show up. It was an older gentleman whom she nearly apologized to before serving him his pie and ale. But he must have been hungry for he finished it all off and had an extra tankard of ale before leaving the store. Sadly, as Diana watched he made it halfway down the street before he was retching up his lunch. She shook her head and went back to tracking down another of the rogue rolling pins.

It was nearly two o'clock when Mrs. Lovett entered the shop. At the bells sound Diana looked up and saw the woman had a huge smile on her face. "Hello ma'am, how was the market?" Diana asked her, forcing her voice to stay even.

"Twas a triumph my dear." The older woman said beaming. "Couldn't have ended better." She took off her hat and tossed it onto one of the couches. "Actually need you to help me with something love." She called over her shoulder, fluffing her hair in the mirror.

Diana tossed down the rag she'd been using to wipe flour off the table, trapping a scuttling roach beneath it. "Yes ma'am?" She asked.

"We need to get my dearly departed husbands chair up the stairs and into Mr. T's parlor. He needs himself a proper chair and this one will do the trick." Mrs. Lovett turned to stand with her hands planted on her hips, cocking her head to one side.

"Course Albert was a solid bit of a gent, and he needed a chair that wouldn't get bent." She said whilst walking over to a dark corner where a dust covered object lay waiting. With a flourish she pulled off the white cloth and there was the chair. "Velvet and wood carved with such a skill, barely could pay off the carpenter bill. But he wanted the best, being holed up in here, no going out for him so out the window he'd peer."

Her eyes got a faraway look in them as she ran her hand along the polished wood, "Then one day he decided that he'd try for a stroll and somehow that bag of flour out the window'd it roll. Right there it landed on top of his head…was going to the lawyers wound up in the graveyard instead."

Diana didn't hear much of what Mrs. Lovett was saying, her eyes were transfixed on the chair. The blood red crushed velvet seat, and the carved lions head armrests on either side. For some reason it made her nervous, more than nervous.

"Did you hear me love?" Mrs. Lovett's hand was suddenly waving in her face. "I swear, you've been dreaming off for the past couple of days."

Diana cast her eyes down…she had to stop these bizarre episodes before Mrs. Lovett had her committed. "Sorry ma'am…I guess I'm just tired."

"Well I was saying that we need to get this up to Mr. Todd's quick like." The pie maker started heaving and pulling the chair from the corner. "I've got a feeling he's going to be getting many a customer soon. And that spindly dinner chair I gave him ain't a proper one, not if we want to be respectable."

Diana didn't think to ask why Mrs. Lovett's husband was heading to the lawyers office…but it didn't matter anyway really. The man was dead, and the chair looked heavy.

The two women grasped hold of it and with a fair amount of struggle they got the chair up the stairwell. Mrs. Lovett knocked on the door and Mr. Todd growled his "Come in."

"He could have helped us." Diana muttered under her breath.

Mrs. Lovett hushed her quickly as she opened the door. "Ah, Mr. T…got you a nice addition to your parlor here." She said brightly as they carried it inside.

The barber didn't look away from the window, even when the chair made a rather ominous slam against the wooden floor as it was placed near him. Diana looked at his face and saw in it an anxiousness; his eyes were scanning the street below like a hawk. "Mr. Todd?" She said his name softly, almost afraid to disturb him. Hesitantly she placed her fingers on his arm.

He turned at her touch, his eyes blazing when he realized it was her. "What are you doing in here?" He asked her, his voice rising. He looked over at Mrs. Lovett who was polishing the arms of the chair. "I told you she should not be up here…not when Bamford could show up at any moment!"

Mrs. Lovett didn't appear startled at his evident anger, but Diana backed away from him. "I'm sorry love, I forgot is all. Calm yourself down." Mrs. Lovett replied rather fearlessly. "And besides, I doubt he'd turn up the same day as you spoke to him…not with all this business he conducts."

Mr. Todd glared at her, but said nothing. He turned back to the window, his eyes alighting briefly on Diana as Mrs. Lovett went back to her cleaning.

"The Beadle is coming here?" Diana asked him in a whisper.

The barber gave her that ghost of a smile. "That he is pet…that he is." He lifted from a holder at his waist a glinting silver razor. Its blade reflected the light flawlessly. He held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. "And won't we enjoy his visit…" He whispered to the blade, he smiled fully now and it wasn't pleasant. It also left no doubt to what he planned on doing to the rat like man once he had him in his parlor.

Diana's eyes were transfixed by the blade which he moved with exquisite grace. She watched it unable to look away. "This is my friend…" Mr. Todd said softly, so softly she doubted Mrs. Lovett heard him. "See how he glistens…touch him, feel it…his cold justice will be ours alone."

Trance like, Diana lifted her fingers to trace along the edge of the silver blade, while gently holding onto Mr. Todd's steady hand. The chill silver thrummed beneath her touch as if alive. It sang to her so she answered. "I feel it…this cold chill…it's like coming home. My friend…so magical, what wonders you've shown, and inside so secret this desire has grown. Their blood will be ours and our work will be done, they'll each feel your sting…no escape…not a one…"

The barbers eyes glowed as he listened to her words, felt his hand warm beneath her touch if only for a moment. She looked up into his eyes and their voices joined the razors symphony that only the two of them heard. "My friend…" they each sung…to the instrument of their vengeance or to one another only they knew.

A loud slamming sound broke them free from the spell. Diana jerked away, cutting her finger slightly on the razors blade. She looked over at Mrs. Lovett who was wearing a glare that would rival the barber's normal façade. "Oy…I think this should be more centered towards the mirror. Don't you?" The pie maker's voice carried a heavy weight of annoyance.

Diana cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes ma'am…of course." She headed over quickly and helped the older woman move the chair the foot or so that she wanted it.

"Good, tha's perfect. Now, you'd best head down to the shop dear. We don't want to distract Mr. Todd anymore…nor make em angry." The last was said with a narrowing of Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

Diana had a funny feeling she wasn't talking about Mr. Todd. She nodded and hurried down the stairs and into the shop, once again shaken by yet another encounter with the barber.

Upstairs Mrs. Lovett shook her head and fell back heavily into the chair sighing dramatically. "Good girl she is…so very young though. I remember that age...seems so long ago. Sweet though she is, very sweet." She murmured aloud, trying to subtly adjust her dress to highlight her assets a bit better.

Mr. Todd had his back to her, half listening. He held the blade that was now tinged with the girl's blood up to his eyes, watching the light play along its edges, turning the rich red into a fiery ruby. He brought the razor to his lips and ran his tongue along the edge, not leaving a drop behind. Mr. Todd closed his eyes as though savoring the taste, his face a mask of pained ecstasy. When his eyes opened they glinted with the same chilly fire of the blade. "Yes Mrs. Lovett." He said, "So very sweet."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…blah blah…(insert witty comment here) blah blah.

Authors Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for the great comments and reviews. I love knowing that people are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. I hope you enjoy this one because now the fun begins. Mwahahahhaha.

Chapter 8

Blood never lies

Diana slammed the door to the pie shop behind her, not happy about anything that had just transpired. Once again the barber had left her mind reeling and her emotions were in an uproar. He awakened urges in her, urges that her conscience screamed at her not to even ponder. But another part of her cried out to follow him into that darkness and all the delights that it held.

The sad thing was one was getting far louder than the other. She wanted whatever it was he offered, more and more. With each look into his black eyes, she felt her soul giving over to him.

Her finger was still bleeding at the moment though, and she needed to do something about it. Washing it under the spigot she found a fairly clean piece of cloth and held it tightly within it.

The door opening suddenly, followed by the tinkle of the bell made her look up. There she found a thin youth, no more than 18 years old. His eyes were wide and his face was pointed, with long straggly blonde hair. He looked starved and bruised. When his eyes alighted on her he nearly jumped.

"Oh…excuse me ma'am." He said breathlessly polite. "I'm looking for a Mr. Sweeney Todd; I was told his parlor was here?"

"It is at that sir." Diana stood and walked to the other side of the counter and smiled at him, "But I must say, you don't look in need of a shave."

The young man actually blushed and gave her a sheepish grin in return. "I am in need of his help, yes…but not for a shave."

"What help would you need of him?" She asked, curious. Diana didn't think Mr. Todd had many other acquaintances other than Mrs. Lovett and herself.

"We met at sea Miss, and he's the only friend I know here in London." He sighed heavily, dropping the bag from his shoulder. "I need help with something very important…and I pray that he'll assist me." His face grew very grave as he spoke.

Diana believed him. "He's up the stairs outside sir…"

"The name is Anthony Miss…" The boy smiled.

"Well then Anthony, you must call me Diana." She grinned at him. "As I said, he's up the stairs. Once you've spoken to him you can come back down here for something to eat. I daresay you look half starved."

Anthony gave her a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much Mis…Diana." With that he bolted out the door and took the stairs two at a time.

Diana raised her brows and wondered how the boy, who was the exact opposite of Mr. Todd in everyway, really came to befriend him. She pulled the cloth away from her finger and saw that the pressure had stopped the bleeding. It was a very clean cut as the razor had been extremely sharp. Whatever had she been thinking…?

A few moments later she heard footsteps coming hurriedly down the stairs. Anthony burst through the door and grabbed hold of his bag. "Thank you so much Miss!" He said, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" She asked him quickly, seeing he was trying to bolt right out the door.

"No time now...too much to do." He gave her another toothy grin and dashed down the street.

Diana walked to the door and watched him speed away…shaking her head. He was a strange lad that was for sure. Grabbing the broom she proceeded to sweep the entryway. It was a losing battle, but she knew that some improvement was better than none at all.

Every so often she'd glance up at the parlor and wonder what it was that Mrs. Lovett and the barber were discussing. She was still up there with him. For some reason that made Diana worried. She had no right to be jealous of anyone that Mr. Todd associated with, strangely attracted to him though she may be. She shook her head free of the thought…it was of no consequence to her if the two of them found some solace with each other. They deserved to be happy.

"Ah Signora…" A thickly accented voice said behind her, "Perhaps you can help me."

Diana turned and found a garishly suited man with a top hat. His pants were so tight she wondered how he got them on. Next to him stood a pale, blonde haired child of no more than 13 years.

When she met the man's dark eyes, she immediately felt like he was peering through her dress. "Hello sir, I can try my best." She replied hesitantly.

"Ah bella, I am looking for a Signor Todd. I have business to speak with him. Do you know if he is ere?" The stranger smiled widely, all innocence and things nice.

Diana wanted this man gone. She didn't know why…but her skin was crawling. "Well sir…I can check for you." She replied, doubting Mr. Todd wanted any visitors, especially this one. "I'm sorry sir, but you are?"

He took off his top hat with a flourish, "I am Signor Pirelli. I am the King of the Barbers, The Barber of Kings…" He placed the top hat back on his head and suddenly grabbed her hand. "But in the presence of one so lovely, I am a servant." He kissed her knuckles and Diana thought she heard something break upstairs.

In fact she had. Mrs. Lovett was just finishing telling Mr. Todd that fate was starting to smile upon him. He'd grunted a reply. He doubted fate had anything to do with it…it was more likely a darker power that had come to his aid and had sent Anthony to him with the news of his daughter.

He'd turned to the window commencing to sharpen one of his razors, and had seen Pirelli walk into the courtyard. "What's he doing here?" Mr. Todd asked aloud. The pie maker came to his side and they both watched as Pirelli talked to Diana.

The barbers face narrowed as he watched the street charlatan talk to the girl. His eyes grew ever more black and Mrs. Lovett actually backed away a step from him at the sight. And when the other man kissed her, the sharpening strap flew from Todd's hand, smashing into the already broken mirror. He growled out the order, "Keep the boy downstairs and send him up here."

Mrs. Lovett hurried from the parlor and down the stairs. Signor Pirelli looked at her, losing his smile. He remembered her from the market. Mrs. Lovett nodded a greeting. "ello there love. Back for another wager?" She asked him cockily.

The man stiffened and Diana wondered what the whole thing was about. She watched him sneer a reply. "I am here to talk to Signor Todd. Is he in?"

"Yes…that he is. Go on up, but I bet the lad here would like a bit of pie." Mrs. Lovett gave the lad a smile which he happily returned.

"Si si, whatever you want." He turned back to Diana. "A pleasure signora, I hope to see you again." He gave her another smile and grabbed her hand before she could stop him. This time his wet lips lingered and she couldn't suppress the shudder. He took it as an encouragement no doubt because he licked his lips at her as he started up the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett ushered the boy inside and looked at Diana as the younger woman wiped her hand on her skirt. "Come in love. You look like you could use a drink."

Upstairs, Signor Pirelli wasted no time telling Mr. Todd that he knew who he really was. He stalked about the barber's parlor like he already owned it and the barber's soul as well. Mr. Todd watched him; his face taught with fury as Davy, his one time apprentice, ran his fingers along the furniture and possessions he once shared with Lucy.

"As I see it…that's more than fair. Fifty, fifty Mr. Sweeney Todd." He stood a few steps behind him as the older man picked up the tea kettle from the stove. "Wages split in half, and I'd say the same for the ladies downstairs."

Davey smiled widely at the thought, knowing he had this man trapped. Timid and meek he was. That's how he remembered Mr. Benjamin Barker. Far too trusting and big hearted for his own good Mr. Barker was. "I'll be taking that young lass that was downstairs alright and you can have the harpy." He chuckled, not seeing the tensing of the other mans knuckles as he gripped the kettle handle tightly.

"Half and half you see." Davey explained, "She smells like flowers she does. And so sweet…I bet she tastes just like cherries. And I'll find out…"

The younger man never got a chance to finish what he was saying, as the tea kettle came down with a sickening crunch on his skull. The barbers face was a mask of demonic rage, teeth clenched and eyes wide as he hit him over and over. Blood splattered his face in small drops and yet he kept striking, until at last he realized that the sound would have been heard downstairs.

He stopped, dropping the kettle to the floor. Panting heavily, he stared down at the unmoving Pirelli, or was it Davey…it didn't matter now did it? And then he sat down heavily in the red velvet chair. With trembling fingers he wiped at his face, staring at the blood on his hand.

Down in the pie shop, Diana was having a healthy drink of gin while Toby, the young lad in Signor Pirelli's employ and not a real blonde, started devouring the second pie from his plate. She was amazed at how the boy could tuck away the pastries. Even Mrs. Lovett was impressed.

A noise that sounded like there might have been a scuffle or something like it up in the parlor came through the ceiling Toby paused, as if realizing something. "Oh lord…he's got an appointment with his tailor!" He said aloud and then jumping up from his chair heading for the door.

Mrs. Lovett, who was working on a new batch of pies tried to grab him, but wasn't quick enough. "Love wait!" She called out.

Diana looked at her strangely as a look of fear crossed the older woman's features. "What's wrong ma'am?" She asked, standing up.

Mrs. Lovett sighed heavily. "Mr. Todd didn't want to be disturbed while he talked business."

"What sort of business would he have with that sort of man?" Diana asked, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Never you mind about that." Mrs. Lovett snapped back. "Just know he likes his privacy when it comes to those matters."

"Sorry ma'am…I didn't mean to pry. It's just that he seems so…" Diana couldn't figure out the best word.

"No need to explain m'darling." The pie maker walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry if I was short with ya. It's just that he didn't seem too happy when Mr. Todd beat him at the market. Made a right fool of him he did."

"Oh, so he was the competition." Diana nodded, feeling like a fool. "I should have realized."

"Doesn't really look like much of a barber does he? Court jester maybe." Mrs. Lovett turned towards the door as the sound of running footsteps was heard.

Toby walked in and smiled hugely at Mrs. Lovett. "Miss, Mr. Todd said that I could perhaps have a tug or two of gin?"

Diana looked horrified for a moment. Surely he was too young? But Mrs. Lovett walked over to the counter and grabbed a glass, filling it nearly full of the clear liquid. She handed it to the boy who quickly sat down in a booth and drank a healthy swallow.

"Is Signor Pirelli going to join us soon?" Diana asked Toby, planning on escaping to her room if the answer was yes.

"He left Miss, called away Mr. Todd said. I'm a wait here for him to come back." Toby took another drink.

Diana looked over at Mrs. Lovett strangely. She hadn't seen the man leave, and he would have surely gone past the window if he had. There was no way you could miss the blue of his clothes or his hat.

Mrs. Lovett was busily talking to the boy and eyeing just how much gin he was drinking down. Diana decided to check on the barber. The noises she'd heard hadn't sounded friendly in nature.

"I'll go and check on Mr. Todd ma'am, see if he needs anything." She said, and quickly went out the door before the other woman could protest.

She knocked timidly. "Mr. Todd sir…its Diana."

A muffled reply said to come in. She did so, and looked around the parlor. Nothing seemed amiss. Her eyes came to find Mr. Todd standing with a cup in his hand.

"Yes?" He asked, his face cold and impassive.

"Well sir…I just wanted to make sure you were…alright." She wondered why she was so concerned. She was being stupid, surely, but she couldn't help it.

His eyes narrowed. He placed the cup on a small table top. "And why wouldn't I be alright?" He asked her, coming towards her slowly.

Diana couldn't meet his eyes so she looked to the floor instead. "Well, I…I know that Signor Pirelli was probably not at all happy about losing to you, after what Mrs. Lovett said sir. And it sounded like there might have been a scuffle up here from the noises I heard."

The barber grasped her chin, lifting her eyes to his. He gave her that ghost of a smile. "And you were concerned for me, is that it?" His voice had grown deeper, his thumb running back and forth along her jaw.

She nodded slowly, "Yes sir…I had a feeling about him downstairs."

Todd's eyes grew hard suddenly. "So I saw…and did you enjoy his attentions?"

Diana shook her head no as best she could, his grip had tightened. "No sir…I couldn't stand it when he touched me."

He studied her face for a moment more and seemed satisfied with whatever he saw there. "Good," He said, "for he'll never touch you again." He released her chin, his fingers running lightly down her hair.

It was then that Diana saw it, and touched his face. "Oh sir…you're bleeding." A thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth down the side of his chin.

The barber backed away from her as if burned and turned quickly to face away from her. "Tis nothing Diana." He said.

"Did he do that sir? If so I'll…" She didn't know what she'd do. Find the man and throttle him herself? What had brought this out in her?

The barber kept his back to her. "I said it's nothing Diana. You have no need to fear seeing into him again. He won't be back, just know that to be true. Go, I wish to be alone."

Diana wanted to say something else, but didn't know what do or say. She was confused again, a set of mind that Sweeney Todd seemed to bring out in her. "Yes sir. If you need anything…"

"I won't." He cut her off, "Go." The tone brooked no refusal.

She left quickly, shutting the door behind her.

The barber stared out the window at the slowly setting sun, his face seemingly lifeless but his mind alive with thoughts as dark as the eyes that looked out onto Fleet Street. He picked up the cup from the table and took another swallow of what it held.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Chapter 9

There's a hole in the world like a

great black pit…

Diana came downstairs to find Mrs. Lovett fussing over Toby who was drinking down most of the gin she had in the house. She stood just outside the door, looking at the two of them. Something nagged at the back of her mind…that those two belonged together, but the thought was like a ghost, just there on the surface. A moment later it disappeared, and she walked into the room.

Mrs. Lovett gave her a queer look. "So was he alright then love?" She asked her, her voice strange.

Diana nodded. "Yes ma'am….I do believe he may have…hurt himself though."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked standing up.

"Yes ma'am." Diana was distracted…her mind reeling. Something wasn't right…something was amiss.

Mrs. Lovett saw the girls face and decided it might be a good idea for her to be somewhere else while she settled things down and figured out what her Mr. Todd was up to.

"Diana love…here take this and go down to shop on the corner." She handed her a bit of money. "I get the feeling young master Toby here is going to drink us dry. Best stock up on the gin."

Diana took the coins numbly, her thoughts elsewhere. "Yes ma'am…I'll be back shortly."

With that she left. Her trip to the store was an uneventful one, but she was lucky. As she walked one way, along the next came Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford, both heading to the barber's parlor.

When Diana returned, she noticed immediately that something was different. Something had changed. Firstly there was Toby. Mrs. Lovett hired him on to help the two of them work the shop. He was to be paid as Diana was, with room and board (and gin that was for certain). He would sleep in the parlor as there was no room left anywhere else for him. That seemed fine for the boy, who was used to far less comfortable places.

Diana found it strange that, even though Mr. Todd had told her Signor Pirelli was gone for good that he never sent for the boy. But who knew what Mr. Todd had actually said to the man. The barber could be quite intimidating in his normal state, what would he be like when really and truly angry?

As the days went on she noticed other things were changing as well. Mrs. Lovett no longer had her help in the bakery proper. She alone went down to the oven and to the grinder. She also seemed more secretive, but at the same time happier. That of course could be due to the fact that the meat pie business started increasing, as did that of the barber.

Mr. Todd had a number of patrons day and night it seemed. Diana was so busy tending to her duties, even with Toby's help, that she never noticed that some of the customers going up those stairs never came down them again.

Diana hardly ever saw the barber now, and she actually missed him, very much in fact. The truth of that was troubling. She'd see him stalking by his window every now and then. She'd feel his eyes on her sometimes when she was working in the courtyard. But he only really talked to Mrs. Lovett now.

And so she accepted the fact that she'd imagined there being any sort of connection between them. Best forget all that had happened and move on. Her only problem was she couldn't convince her dreaming mind of that. Her mutinous dreams plagued her, dreams of cool pale skin and dark eyes slipping into her bed at night. Of touches and caresses that left her begging for something, something she couldn't name. Diana would wake herself in the night, his name on her lips. And when this happened she prayed he hadn't heard her.

She'd hate herself for this, and would purposefully avoid looking up at the parlor when she was working. These were the times she'd feel his eyes watching her from the window, his gaze heavy against her, almost physical.

It was two weeks after Pirelli's departure and Toby's arrival and the lunch crowd had just dispersed. Mrs. Lovett called Diana over from cleaning off one of the booths. "Love we need some vegetables. Can you get the usual and bring em back here quick like? I've a feeling we're going to be overwhelmed at dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Diana nodded, cleaning off her hands. There was no need for her to bring money anymore. They had an account now with the shop. They'd become a respectable business. The day it had occurred Mrs. Lovett had brought home a massive bag of toffees and even chocolate so they could celebrate. Of course Mr. Todd had not joined in the festivities.

She left the shop a few minutes later, pulling a shawl about her shoulders. Diana paused on the corner and turned back to look up at the windows of the parlor. She couldn't' see him this far away of course…but she knew he was there.

"Let him go…" she whispered to herself. "He was never yours to begin with." Diana turned and headed off on her errand.

London had become a bloated grey mass of people and filth over the years. The young woman's eyes flicked along the cobblestone streets to see various stages of poverty and slow death everywhere she looked. It was a sad commentary when only blocks away the high and mighty like Judge Turpin sat in well warm houses with more than they could eat.

Diana felt her anger rise at the thought of the man. He preyed on this type of suffering. He used it to get what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. He was a parasite and it sickened her.

She got to the store and picked up the supplies with a heavy heart. It was an unwieldy bundle, but she managed it. Trying to navigate the crowded street and not drop anything gave her something else to focus on rather than her sense of helplessness.

It was growing dark outside faster these days. The sun was starting to set when she turned down the corner that would lead to Fleet Street. There was an ally to her right, one that usually was used for couples in need of a bit of privacy. It was dark and well hidden thanks to the shapes of the buildings surrounding it. Tonight there was only one couple in its welcoming shadows…but it seemed their business was not of the carnal sort.

As Diana walked by she heard shouting and loud voices echoing out into the street from it. It sounded like a man and a woman, and the woman was on the losing end. Against her better judgment she peered down the narrow passage and could make out a heavily joweled face. The man was wearing what looked to be a caped coat with a bowler hat. He was slapping a young woman who was cowering in front of him.

"I told ya I'd know if you were cheating me of me earnings Lilly. After all I've done fer you…to treat me so!" His meaty hand slapped her face again.

Lilly snarled back at him. "Yer earnings?! It wasn't you that was on yer back letting them vile bastards fuck you till you bled was it? I have every right to that money!"

This time he punched her in the stomach and the woman doubled over, clutching herself and making a sick coughing sound.

"Stop!" Diana called out before she could catch herself. She nearly dropped her sack of vegetables in the process.

The man turned towards her with a snarl. "You want some of this girl?" He called over to her, and then pulled from his waist a large, nasty blade. "Cause after I'm done with her, I'll be happy to share."

Lilly's eyes turned to look at her. The poor woman shook her head ever so slightly, warning her away. Diana felt her face grow hot…what she wouldn't have given then to have had the chance to grab that knife and embed it into the man's black heart herself.

But instead, she backed away mouthing the words "I'm sorry." to the beaten woman. She felt tears pricking her eyes and she blinked them away as she headed back to the shop. There it was again…the helplessness. She hated it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DEPP DEPP DEPP DEPP DEPP DEPP DEPP

Authors Note: So here's the big reveal of ONE of the twists in this story, which I think some of you may have caught on to earlier. Are you ready? Hope you aren't disappointed. Also, I promise sex in the next chapter, for those keeping score at home.

Chapter 10

Rubies

Diana was quiet as a mouse when she returned. Mrs. Lovett peered at her curiously as she helped unload the ingredients.

"Here now love…what's the matter? You look as glum as Mr. Todd does on most days." The pie maker asked her whilst taking a large butchers knife to an equally large onion.

"It's nothing ma'am…just thinking on things." Diana started skinning potatoes with a skilled flick of her own knife.

"What sort of things love? Must be dark thoughts indeed for such a scowl." Mrs. Lovett prodded.

Diana sighed and tossed the potato into a large pot, grabbing another. "The unfairness of it all, the way the good so surely fall. Money is the new king of the land, they get there way passing it hand to hand. Doesn't matter who's wrong or who is right, as long as the price is kept in sight. People are dying on the street, not enough for them to eat. And yet those with who have the proper name are the winners in this lands evil game."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, patting her on the shoulder. "Ah love, I know what you mean. But don't be thinking all is as it seem. Sometimes things come round, sometimes the justice can be found. Trust me sweet, it just takes time…sometimes the punishment will fit the crime. Funny you should say there's not enough to eat…I needs to take those pies off the heat."

The pie maker wiped her hands on her apron. "Be back in a tick love." She said and headed down out to the bakery.

Diana watched her go, pondering what she'd just said. Deciding to focus on her work, she kept slicing away. Toby was just finishing sweeping the inside of the parlor when he looked up at the slowly twilight filled sky.

"Looks to be a clear night." He called over his shoulder.

Diana looked up and smiled at him. "That it does."

She glanced towards the windows and gasped. There rambling up into the courtyard was the man from the ally. He was just as big as before, and this time she could see the suit he was wearing under the coat. At one time it had been expensive, but now it was faded and worn. And she noticed it now had a bit of blood on the white ruffles of the shirt.

For a few heartbeats Diana thought the man had followed her and was going to take out a punishment for interrupting him in the ally. But instead he turned and headed up the stairs to the barbers parlor.

She dropped her knife into the sink and hurried over to the doorway. She looked up and saw Mr. Todd gesturing for the man to enter, greeting his customer at the door as he sometimes did. As the man entered the barber looked down and saw her. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he peered at her curiously, seeing the look of trepidation and fear on her face. Then he disappeared into his parlor.

Diana gripped the doorframe, hoping she was wrong. Hoping that the man would just take a shave and there be nothing more. But she had another bad feeling…that this customer's visit would not end well.

"You alright Diana?" Toby asked with a slight tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes…yes Toby I'm fine." She turned and ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "Get back to work young sir or I won't be giving you the toffee's I bought extra." She gave him a tired smile.

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed and hurried back to his cleaning. Diana watched him, finding it so strange how he could be so grave and world weary at times, and then so young and a boy at the drop of a hat.

With one more glance up the stairs she went back to her duties. A few minutes passed and she tossed another potato into the pot. The shop was quiet, with only her humming softly to herself the only sound. If it had been busy with customers she might not have heard the crash and stumbling noises. It was similar to what she'd heard when Signor Pirelli had fought with the barber, but this was heavier, more violent…and she knew the man had a knife.

A quick fear gripped Diana's chest. She didn't even think about it, she just took off up the stairs. Without knocking she flung open the door and stopped her eyes wide. She didn't scream, that was what was so amazing. She just stared at what lay before her.

Mr. Todd had the man held up against the wall with one hand a razor in the other. The pimp's feet dangled above the floor kicking at air. That in itself was unbelievable as the man weighted at least twice as much as the barber.

But what else he was doing to the larger man made Diana's heart stop. His mouth was clamped to the man's throat which was gushing great gouts of blood from what looked to be a long gash that spread from ear to ear. It covered Mr. Todd's white shirt sleeves and was drenching the man's clothes.

When the barber realized someone had entered he turned his face from his victim and Diana saw the glow of his eyes, the black surrounded by an unholy red…nearly the same color as the blood that drenched his chin and lips. The gory crimson stood out in stark contrast to his always pale skin. It made his face even more demonic and she was frozen to the spot as he looked at her.

It seemed a realization came over him, of who it was that stood there staring at him in obvious horror. The glow faded a bit from his gaze and a strange look of shock and could it have been sadness crossed his handsome, blood streaked face. "Diana…" he said her name as if from far away, as though he were coming back to himself.

Hearing him speak broke her free from whatever held her rooted to the spot. She shook her head against what she was seeing, not believing it, not able to comprehend what it meant. And so she turned and fled, running down the stairs so fast she nearly stumbled.

The barber let out a growl of fury. He tossed the now dead man one handed into the chair, and with a vicious kick activated the mechanism that dropped him into the bakery in one swift motion. He stood in the doorway and watched her run into the now darkened street. "Diana!!" He cried her name once more, the sound mournful and angry.

She didn't stop, but ran into the dark of London, away from devil that she now knew haunted Fleet Street.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No, I still STILL do not own them. As stated before, I could work out some sort of "arrangment" with Mr. Burton or better yet Mr. Depp. But until they return my calls...well..

Authors Note: Wow...you guys rock. Thank you so SO much for enjoying it so far. So, as stated...SMUT!!! Yay..this is the much anticipated Cinemax After Dark section of the story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I tried to make it hot and heavy while keeping some class and keeping with the story. Let me know if I succeeded. And please enjoy responsibly.

Chapter 11

Silver

Mrs. Lovett returned from the downstairs with a tray of pies just in time to see Diana running down the street and to hear Mr. Todd's cries. She hurriedly put them down on the counter and ran up the stairs to find the barber covered in blood and pulling on his long coat over the ruin of his shirt.

"Mr. T…what happened here?" The pie maker asked, eyes wide. She'd known of course what he was. So it was no surprise or shock to her to find him bloody or to see the leavings of his last customer upon the wall. Usually of course he was tidier than this.

She'd known for a while that he was a vampire, and it had made the arrangement they had come to perfect. She didn't need the blood now did she? She only needed the meat what was left over. The arrangement worked fine for both parties, and sooner or later he'd get his revenge. Then maybe their business relationship could blossom into something more personal, once he'd left all that behind him. That was Mrs. Lovett's grand hope at least.

The barber stalked over to the counter and grabbed one of the razors from the wooden box, quickly slipping it into the holder at his waist. "She saw me." He snarled and Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"You didn't stop her?" She asked him shocked.

He turned and glared at her, and she hushed immediately. He wiped the blood from his face with a towel and tossing it down onto the floor he walked over to the door. His coat billowed behind him as he moved. "I'm going to bring her back." He said.

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?" Mrs. Lovett dared to ask him. He simply turned and gave her one last glance that would have made a brave man tremble before gliding quickly down the stairs.

Diana ran blindly down the street, getting odd looks from nearly everyone she passed. How…how had she not know, how had she let him touch her as he had and not realized? "Because you wanted him too, because you both want revenge." That voice in her head spoke again.

"But this man wasn't…"

"Yes he was…he deserved it."

She stopped, leaning against the side of a brick building catching her breath and shaking her head against the thoughts running through it. He was a monster wasn't he? What else had been going on under the roof without her knowledge? Did Mrs. Lovett know? And lord, she'd left Toby behind!

Diana felt it then, that chill that crept down her spine when HE looked at her. She'd been running for a while, she didn't even know where she was. He couldn't have caught up to her that quickly…

She looked behind her, back along the busy sidewalk and she saw him. His eyes were locked upon her and it seemed that everyone made way for him as he stalked towards her. The barbers head was slightly bent with a determined set to his jaw. He didn't look happy.

Diana backed away slowly, unsure of what to do. But standing there waiting for certain death wouldn't do her any good, nor would asking for help. For one, no one cared about single women of her station. And if she did find someone to assist her, Mr. Todd would no doubt kill them for their trouble. So Diana did the only thing she could, she ran.

The barber saw her of course, his eyes missed nothing. And he moved swiftly through the throng of people, all of them sensing something off about the pale man with the white streaked hair. They kept their distance and that was fine with him, it made this chase all the easier.

She was terribly lost, which should have been helpful as she doubted the barber knew where they were any better than she. But instead, it made everything that much worse. Diana felt not only betrayed, scared, and lied to…but now she could add disoriented to that list.

It was getting colder and she was growing tired. And she kept seeing his face in her mind. She was torn and it hurt. Diana looked around her and realized that there were less people about. It was darker and the fog was starting to roll in, covering everything in an eerie blanket.

She rubbed her arms to stay warm, but it did little good. She shivered walking slower as the fog made it hard to see. All she needed was a broken ankle on top of everything else. It had become eerily quiet now. The only sounds were her breathing and the rattle of trash on the street in the chill wind. The fog grew thicker, surrounding her as though alive. She could barely see …and then the sound of footsteps echoed to her ears.

"Diana….I know you're here love." His voice carried through the night air. "You can't hide from me."

She backed away, not really sure where he was coming from. He could be anywhere in this gray ether.

"I've tasted you. I can find you anywhere now…" The barber's voice reverberated in a most unnatural way, its dark timber reaching out into the night…searching. "By scent alone my sweet, I could hunt you. I know it too well…"

Diana swallowed the fear down. She found an alleyway and stepped down it as quietly as she could. Perhaps one of the buildings had an unlocked door. As she looked around she realized her fatal mistake. There was no exit from this alley other than the one she'd come in.

The footsteps were closer. She knew she was trapped. She looked around and tried every door she saw…but all of them were barred. Her only hope was a pile of broken crates stacked haphazardly next to a wall. She crouched behind them and tried to calm her heart. Through a crack in the wood she watched the entrance and was soon greeted by his shape forming out of the fog…as if he'd been a part of it.

"I know you're here lass." Mr. Todd said in a slight growl. "You've given me quite the chase. But it's time to give up now…" He walked slowly down the alley, his eyes stalking, sensing her, every bit the predator.

Diana held her breath as he neared her hiding place. Perhaps she had a chance. If he walked by her she might just make it out of the alley and backtrack to the busy streets. He'd never try anything in public surely.

"Come out love…it's time to go home." He called out. This was getting tiresome. He was running out of what little patience he had.

When she saw him walk by she waited and counted to ten, then she took her chance. It was a short lived attempt. No sooner than she'd taken a few steps and Todd had grabbed her arm and thrown her against the opposite wall.

She hit with a heavy thud that dazed her for a moment. But Diana had told him before no man would ever bruise her again. She had already gone to the hidden pocket of her skirt and her knife was in her hand. She saw he had his razor in his.

Their eyes met, dark to light, each weighting the other up. The barber smiled. "You are full of surprises aren't you pet?"

"Not nearly as many as you." She replied.

"Tis true my dear. I have many secrets, and you've learned another of them this night." He was watching her…listening to the fast beating of her heart. The scent of her blood, her perfume, it made his head spin. He had to concentrate on the matter at hand though. She'd already sliced him with that knife once. And although he healed rather quickly…it wasn't pleasant.

"What are you?" She asked him shakily. Diana knew…but she had to hear him say it, to confirm it as fact.

His head lowered and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You know the answer to that Diana…less you wouldn't have fled."

She shook her head. "How? Such a thing as you belongs in a penny novel…not flesh and blood."

"Ah, but blood's the thing isn't it?" He replied, moving another step closer. "Yet here I am…in the flesh."

"Keep away from me." She tried to press herself closer to the wall. Her knife wouldn't do much good against a creature like him. And her heart wasn't in it…she felt as beaten as she had the night Mrs. Lovett found her. She felt something for this monster, something she knew was love. When it had taken hold she wasn't sure, but it was there. And now what did she do? Could you love a demon?

He sensed her hesitation and took his opportunity. She blinked and suddenly he had her wrist in his left hand, his grip tightening until she could only release the knife or have the bones crushed. In the next second he had his arm around her waist and his blade against her neck. It was as close to her skin as it could come without cutting her.

His eyes searched her face, the blackness of his gaze trapping her. Diana couldn't fight him. Her left arm was pinned to her side, the right she dared not move. One wrong breath and the razor would silence her forever. As she looked up at him she saw a battle of different emotions cross his face. He looked so sad, so confused, so like she felt.

"Well lass, what do we do now?" Mr. Todd asked softly. He had his body pressed against hers, pinning her to the brick He released her waist, and gently traced her cheek with his cold fingertips.

Blue eyes she had, a different shade of course, but still blue and filled with life. And hair the color of honey, not wheat but honey and skin so very pale. Was it any wonder Turpin had wanted her? To sate his lust on another woman who was so similar to her?

"Please…" Diana breathed the word, not sure what she was asking for.

"What love, what would you have me do?" His voice held a deep sorrow, almost pleading in its tone.

The razor caught what little light there was. It glinted beautifully in his hand. It was a part of him she knew, even more so now. He was an artist with the blade and if he'd wanted to he could have killed her thrice times over.

"You know I can't let you speak a word…"He traced the blade along her skin…still not cutting. She didn't move but closed her eyes, trying to keep from shuddering at the coldness of the silver.

"I can't let you go…" he said, his voice no more than a whisper. Her eyes opened at the sound. There was something else in those words, another meaning. Diana looked up into his haunted face and then and there she decided. She lifted her hand very slowly to caress his pale cheek.

He'd lost so much and so had she. His past was gone as was hers, both taken by the same man. Sweeney Todd or Benjamin Barker…whatever his name might be, this man called out to her. He called out to a side of her that she didn't want to admit was there. He offered her revenge and she offered him something too; love, acceptance, a like soul if he wanted it. She simply had to show him that it was true.

So, she breathed. The movement pressed her skin to the blade where it rested just between her neck and shoulder. It didn't hurt as she thought it would, just a sting. But the effect was immediate as the warm red flowed down her skin.

The barber's eyes widened, flicking back to hers. She moved her head to the side and offered him her throat.

Todd's face grew taut. He hesitated…

"I trust you."

Those three words she uttered undid him. With a quick flick of his wrist the razor was put away, back in the holder at his waist. One arm went around her, holding her tightly against him while the fingers of his right hand twined themselves in her hair. "So like her you are…" He breathed against her cheek, his lips brushing along her skin. Then they found the wound on her neck and his mouth opened, his teeth drawing upon the flesh.

Her blood flowed over his tongue rich and sweet and so very warm. He heard a moan escape her as he licked back and forth, not wasting a drop.

Her hands had started roaming of their own accord, running up along his chest and bunching his shirt in her fists. When he pulled away from her neck, his lips stained with her blood, she made a sound of protest. He buried his nose in her hair, craving the scent, "Oh love, such a vintage as yourself must be savored." The barber's voice was husky…a low growl in the dark. She'd brought the beast to the surface and it wanted more than just her blood.

And she was willing to oblige. Diana grasped hold of his coat and pulled him down to her. "Then drink…" She whispered before kissing him with a hunger all her own. She'd been denying it too long, this need. And it was more than ready to match him in desire. Diana tasted her blood on his lips, the coppery sweet flavor mixing with Todd's own. For someone so cold, his mouth was very warm.

It took a moment for instinct to take over, but once it did he returned her kiss like the demon he was. He pressed her against the wall so hard she could feel the brick cutting into her skin through her dress. But she could feel his arousal even more, pressing against her, insistent.

It had been so long, fifteen years without the touch or the taste of a woman. And here in the night he'd feed the hunger that had been denied him. And he'd smile knowing she'd given herself freely to him and not the bastard judge.

His skilled fingers ran up underneath her skirts as his equally skilled mouth devoured her. He nipped at her lower lip while pushing up her dress. Damned things were always too long and complicated when times such at this were at hand. The barber growled, the sound throaty and wicked as her fingers curled into his thick black hair. His mouth moved down her jaw, back to her throat.

"Mine…" he said against her flesh and then bit at her pulse that was beating so very fast. She gasped at the sensation and he smiled licking at the small wound he'd made, tasting her again.

Diana's lips found his once more, tongues fighting for dominance, ravaging one another brutally. His skin was just as chilled as his fingers and she shivered against him, but not from the cold. Her teeth ran along his jaw and stopped at his throat a moment later. His pulse thrummed beneath the tip of her tongue. The urge was too great to resist, so she sank her teeth into his cool flesh.

The effect was immediate. The barber's eyes glowed, a snarl issued from his lips. He lifted her from the ground and holding her with one hand flipped open the razor. His red rimmed eyes never leaving hers he ran the blade up along her inner thigh. Once again his steady hand left not a mark behind on her pale skin. She gripped his shoulders until her knuckles were white to try and still herself against the onslaught.

She couldn't look away from him, his gaze trapping her. His face was a mask of dark appetite and the hunger was for her alone. Diana's breath came in damp pants of air as she watched him. When the edge of the blade met the corner of her undergarments she nearly stopped breathing altogether.

With a wicked half smile he flicked his wrist and the cottony material fell away. Before it touched the ground at their feet, the blade was back in its sheath and his hand was running up her leg.

"Mine alone…" Todd said, and then kissed her again drawing blood once more, this time from her lips.

Diana's patience had worn as thin as his and her hands insistent at the buckle of his belt. When he realized what she was doing he lowered her to the ground and assisted her in the task.

A hiss issued from his teeth when her warm hand wrapped around the cold hard length of him. He was like marble to her touch.

The barber had no more control left in him…he was done waiting. He pressed her back against the bricks and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. With one hard thrust he was inside her, causing her to cry out into the night. With each movement of his hips he claimed more of her. She was his…not Turpin's…his and his alone. He let out his own cry, nearly a howl; to let all that heard she belonged to him.

It echoed out through London and caused Judge Turpin to pause and look up from the book of ancient pornographic murals he'd just purchased, and made him spill the expensive cognac he was drinking onto the even more expensive book.

The sound made Mrs. Lovett drop an entire tray of pies, something she never did. She looked about herself and then made the sign of the cross, something else she never did. Whatever that was…it had made her feel like someone had walked across her grave.

When the two lovers in the darkness ended their dance, all was quiet at last. The only sound was their heavy breathing, each cradling the other.

Diana fell limp against him, sighing his name in the darkness. "Benjamin…"

"No pet…" he said, resting his cheek against her hair. "Never again. It's Sweeney now…forever."

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed, the color of a stormy sea…with just a tinge of red. She smiled at him and he returned it.

The barber lifted her into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Time to get you home now love." He told her, and they disappeared into the fog.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Exclaimer: HE WON !!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! THE MOVIE WON TOO!!! YAYAYYAAYA!!!

**Authors Note: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I actually write for a living too, and that's cutting into the Fanfic writing. Also, I have a day job so that cuts into BOTH. Which sucks, let me tell you. So updates will be a little wider spaced over the next two weeks. But I promise I will be updating. **

**Also, thank you so much once again to everyone who's been reviewing and commenting. Yes, he is in fact a vampire. No I'm not telling you yet if she's turned or not. It'll all make sense eventually. Oh, and no she doesn't look exactly like Lucy. She's just got the same coloring in terms of hair (both are blondes), eyes (blue), and skin tone (pale). So she's not Lucy reborn or anything, I just wanted to make that clear as some people were commenting about her being a replacement. As you'll see, Lucy is still alms'ing about town. All will be explained, so just keep a reading and stick with me. **

Chapter 12

Suspicions

Mrs. Lovett and Toby had finished for the night. She had to placate the youth on why Diana had suddenly ran out the door, and why Mr. Todd had also disappeared so quickly thereafter.

"An emergency dearie." She said handing him a plate with a fresh pie on top for his dinner. "A friend of hers was sick sudden like, so Mr. Todd went to elp her."

Toby tucked in to his pie with the gusto of youth, and around a mouthful he asked "But I didn't think she had any friends cept you and me?"

Mrs. Lovett tutted at him "Here now, who ever said that?"

"Well, she did." Toby said, taking a drink of ale to wash down the bit of pie.

"Nonsense." The pie maker stated, and went to gathering the few remaining plates. While she was doing that she noticed the haggard figure of a beggar woman, wandering along the sidewalk. Every so often the woman would glance over and stare into the pie shop as if searching for something.

Mrs. Lovett's brown eyes narrowed and a slight scowl crossed her face as she watched the woman. Her hand tightened around the knife she'd picked up off the table of its own accord.

"I didn't think Mr. Todd was the type to help anyone ma'am."

Toby's young voice broke into her thoughts. She dropped the knife distractedly and turned to face him, wiping her hands in her apron. "What was that dear?"

The boy spoke again, and Mrs. Lovett gave him a dramatic gasp. "Hey now, how can you say that? After all he's done for us?"

Toby finished off his dinner and picked up his plate and cup. "Ma'am, it's your pies what brings everyone here. He's just a barber."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face at the compliment. Twas nice to have at least one appreciative man around.

"But I never see a person come back for his services, so he can't be that skilled." He said, placing the dirty dishes next to the sink.

The boy's offhand comment made her start, her lips parting in surprise. But before she could say anything to him in reply the door burst open. Both the pie maker and her young helper gasped as the barber entered in a whirl of cold night air, the unconscious form of Diana carried in his arms.

"What happened?" Toby asked, wide eyed. Diana's face was as pale as the moon. She seemed no more a lifeless doll.

Mrs. Lovett simply stared, not able to say anything so shocked she was to see the girl alive, let alone returned.

Mr. Todd gave the pie maker a penetrating stare and without a word headed up the short stairs to Diana's room.

Todd carried Diana to her bed, and there gently laid her upon the thin mattress. He could hear Toby asking Mrs. Lovett what was wrong with the girl but he did not hear her reply only the sound of her boot heels as she came up the stairs.

He gazed down at her sleeping face, his eyes traveling down to the thin fresh scar on her neck. The barber smiled a frightening half smile in the darkness, which quickly disappeared when he heard Mrs. Lovett stop at the doorway behind him.

"Wha' happened? You were gone for so long! Is she…" The baker asked breathlessly.

"She's fine." Was the barber's curt reply. "There's not to worry about." He turned to her, his face half in shadows.

Mrs. Lovett narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure what had taken place in the time he was out from under her roof. "Are you sure bout that?" She asked him with a cocked brow.

Mr. Todd stepped forward quickly, and the baker backed up to keep from being ran over by him. His face was bowed and he moved like some enraged bull waiting to trample her to death. He closed the door to the small room with finality.

"I'm very sure Mrs. Lovett." His voice dripped with a dark, heavy dose of threat.

"You didn't answer me…wha' happened? How'd you get her back ere?" The baker, undeterred, asked him arms crossed across her ample chest.

"All you need know is that she's ere. And she's going to be staying and keeping quiet bout what she saw." He said in a harsh whisper, backing her up against the narrow hallway.

Mrs. Lovett gave a slight jump when the back of her head connected with the wall. His dark eyes bored into her and she knew suddenly just how dangerous a position she was in. "Fine…fine then. That's all that matters isn't it?" She stuttered.

"Yes, it is." He replied and then turned to stalk back to his parlor.

Toby watched the man leave. He gave him the chills he did…he didn't trust him. He knew that Mrs. Lovett cared for the gent, but Toby couldn't figure out why. There was something off about him, something cold and…well…dead feeling. The barber didn't spare him a glance as he walked out the door and up the stairs and the boy was grateful. The man's gaze made his blood want to freeze in his veins.

He waited until the barber was half way up the stairs to run and find Mrs. Lovett. The baker was standing in the hallway looking intently at the sleeping form of Diana, peering at her through her cracked door. She didn't hear Toby or notice him until he had pulled at the sleeve of her dress.

"Oh love, you gave me a fright." She said aloud, her nerves a jumbled mess.

"Sorry ma'am." He whispered, not wanting to awaken the sleeping girl. "But what happened to Diana?"

Mrs. Lovett shooed him away from the door and closed it silently, giving herself time to compose her thoughts. "She just overdid it taking care of her friend. Mr. Todd brought her back ere for some rest."

"She looked a might pale ma'am…not at all well actually." Toby looked at her with concern pinching his young face.

The baker knew he was right. Something had happened between those two, something she needed to find out the truth of. She had her suspicions, but until she could figure it out, she'd just keep a close eye on the both of them. Her Mr. T was playing a dangerous game, and she doubted he had a clear enough mind to realize just how dangerous it was.

"Come now love, she'll be fine. She needs her rest, like the all of us do this night. Off with you." She pushed the lad away from the room and with a quick glance back at the door followed him down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: OMG, did she really write another chapter??? Really??? Yes she did, and she still doesn't own anything except her few original characters. **

_**Yes I know it's been a while. I know you all hate me. But I hope this extra long chapter will fix some of that. I'm going to finish this story if it kills me, and it might. But if I have to die, I can't think of a better way to go than by the hand of Mr. Todd. So here it is, unlucky chapter 13. Booya. **_

_**BTW: Thank you to the massive amount of fans of this story and the reviews. I love you guys. **_

Chapter 13

Twisted Hearts

The sound of clinking utensils on plates and the hustle and bustle of the days business managed to pry through the layers of sleep Diana found herself buried under the next day. Everything hurt, places that didn't normally ache did she realized with more than a little embarrassment. Her thoughts were fuzzy, and when she tried to sit up she found the room spinning around her.

She lowered her head back to the thin pillow and closed her eyes. Vague images of the night before came at her. Glowing eyes, cold fingers against her skin, and a warm mouth pressed against her throat. Had it all really happened? She was so light headed, she couldn't be sure of anything. And she was so weak she could barely move. The thin beams of sunlight that managed to crack their way through the sparse clean spots on the rooms tiny window seemed too bright even with her eyes closed. With a grunt she pulled the pitiful blanket over her head.

There in herself made cave she tried to remember what had happened. Mr. Todd's face entered her mind…pale and angry…eyes burning in the darkness of the London night. Blood, blood everywhere, in fact the metallic tang of it was on her tongue even now. The thought made her slightly ill, and she breathed deeply to keep from gagging. What the hell had she done?

Diana groaned aloud. She heard her door squeak open from beneath the blanket. Shuffling feet crossed the creaking floor and she felt a tentative poke from a finger to her leg. If it were Mrs. Lovett she would have been far less hesitant.

"Are you alive?" Toby's voice was hushed, and slightly shaky.

"I'm not sure." Diana replied truthfully, her voice muffled.

She heard the boy place something down on the table. "I was worried about you. The Mrs. said I should bring you sumthing to eat."

Diana's stomach roiled at the thought of a Lovett pie. She pulled the blanket from her head hesitantly and glanced over at what Toby had brought her. Thankfully it was a simple hunk of bread and a small glass of wine. The sun still hurt her eyes but she was adjusting slowly.

"Thank you Toby." She said, realizing her throat was as dry as chalk. She reached over and took the glass from the table, and took a small sip.

"You look a fright. What happened last night?" Toby asked her, his small dark brows knitting together.

Diana, with an effort, sat up on the bed. Her vision swam, but she took another deep breath and steadied herself until it stilled. "I'm not sure…I…don't remember."

The boy leaned back against the wall, studying her. "You took off; Mrs. said you had ta go help a friend. You bolted outta the parlor like the devil was after you." With that his eyes grew darker, and Diana noticed his hands turn into fists. "Mr. Todd, he brought you back after a while. Carried you in his arms like you was a bride or sumthing. You looked worse last night; face was as white as the moon. I thought you was dead then…why I asked just now."

Diana's face didn't betray her as Toby's words conjured together the events of last night. She remembered everything…everything that had been said, and everything that she had done. It all came together with terrifying clarity. Her hands would have been shaking if not for the fact she was holding on to the glass for dear life.

"TOBY!!!" Mrs. Lovett's voice shrilled up the hallway. "I NEED YOU NOW, THESE PIES AREN'T GOING TO SERVE THEMSELVES!"

Toby moved quickly to leave. " Don't you worry none about working today. I can handle it by meself. You rest." He gave her a quick smile, one that erased all the hardships he'd dealt with over the course of such a young life. He looked like the young boy he really was. And then he dashed off back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

Diana sat in her once again empty room. She took another drink of the wine and then placed the glass back on the table. She reached up to her throat and with trembling fingers touched the patch of skin she knew would have a raised scar. The moment she touched it she winced, and her breath caught in her chest. She could feel icy fingers against her flesh, caressing, claiming…and part of her craved them just as hungrily.

"Mine…" A voice whispered, dark with promise and threat combined. She looked around almost expecting to see the barber standing next to her. He wasn't of course…the room was too small and there was only way in.

She looked up towards the ceiling and felt a tremor go down her spine, partly fear and partly something else. He was up there on the floor above…like some angry god sent to bring judgment on the sinners of London. Vengeance was come to Fleet Street, and it would feed on the blood of all those who had crossed his path.

As if reading her thoughts she heard the dark voice once more. "You will help me Diana. Together, we shall have our revenge. Though it is a dish best served cold, with you beside me we shall be bold. In warm blood we both shall bathe, and its sweet taste you too will soon crave. Once my duty and deeds are done, you and I by blood shall be one…"

Diana felt his voice reach into her, grasping at her soul. She couldn't breathe, her heart racing, she realized she was sitting up as though trying to be closer to where he no doubt was. Diana shook herself from the spell. She raked her fingers through her hair, wondering just what was happening to herself, and knowing that the barber was to blame.

Had he corrupted her or had he only brought to the surface something that had always been there? She didn't know the answer…she only knew that she wasn't going to share her secret knowledge of who and what he was with anyone else. Corrupted or not, Diana wanted revenge and Mr. Todd's crusade against their common enemy was just in her eyes. He'd lost everyone and everything to Turpin's greed. She'd watch the Judge pay for his sins at the barber's side gladly.

But…she was torn. She felt her soul warring with itself. Her heart and mind likewise. Diana swung her legs over the side of the bed and held her head in her hands. This was craziness….madness. She couldn't love this monster surely? What was she thinking? What was she doing? Was she just as much a creature of darkness as he was if she allowed these things to happen?

The questions had no easy answers, and Diana wasn't prepared for what those answers might be anyway. She heard the creaking of the floorboards above her head and a shudder ran down her spine. She had to go to him, she had to know for sure just how far she had fallen.

Diana managed to get herself in a semblance of order before walking out of her room on unsteady legs. She found herself standing in a fairly empty shop. Toby was putting away plates and Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be found. She heard steps quickly coming down the stairs to the barber's parlor and saw the young man, Anthony, running quickly away. He looked haggard and tired, even more so than she'd last seen him.

Well, obviously the barber hadn't seen fit to take his blade to Anthony's neck. Or he'd escaped perhaps. Diana pondered what the truth might be, when she heard the sound of Mrs. Lovett coming down the stairs. For some reason she didn't want the older woman to see her up and about. So she quickly moved back to a shadowy corner of the shop.

The pie maker had lightness to her step, and she was humming a jaunty tune. "His works nearly done,, and we've just about won, ladadeeladadee…" She was twirling now, waltzing by herself as Diana watched her. "They'll all be quite dead, and we'll be soon wed…a place on the sea, for Mr. T and for me…" Diana's eyes widened at that, wondering if the barber knew the plans of Mrs. Lovett and what part he played in them. Thankfully the wild haired woman headed down into the dark heat filled oven room without noticing her.

Diana let out the breath she'd been holding, and then headed out and up to the barbers parlor. She hesitated outside the door, dizziness hitting her quite suddenly. She thought she heard a voice, a woman calling out a voice she didn't recognize…but familiar just the same. Her hand grasped the rail of the stairs, and she steadied herself. After a few seconds, the voice faded and so did the dizzy spell.

She took a steadying breath and once again made for the entrance. As her fingers reached out to knock on the door, it slowly opened on its own, creaking ominously. The room beyond was dark, even though the large picture window looked out upon the day lit streets of London. It was as though the barber had the power to draw around him the very shadows of the world and block himself from view. What little light there was in the room showed not a sign of the man she'd come to see.

Licking her dry lips, Diana stepped inside the parlor feeling every bit the fly seeking out the spider knowingly. The shadows seemed to reach out for her, the chill always present in the room, even colder than the last time she'd felt it. The cloying scent of cologne mixed with the spicy scent of soap tickled her nostrils, and for the first time she noticed the coppery tang of blood just there beneath it. Her eyes adjust slowly, but still she had trouble seeing inside the parlor. The room seemed bigger, bigger than it should be or even could be. And still there was no sign of the devil like barber who called this place home.

Diana's gaze found the chair, sitting in the middle of everything, a throne of sorts in the darkness. She walked over to it, her trembling hand reached out and running along the smooth, stained wood of the chair back. When she pulled her fingers away they felt damp. She thought for a moment that it might be from water left from a shave or a hair cut of a previous customer. But she realized a few seconds later that it was in fact the stickiness of blood that covered her finger tips.

"Tidiness is something I aspire to." A voice said close to her ear, startling her. Diana turned quickly and found Mr. Todd standing only inches away. She nearly stumbled but his reflexes were very fast, and he'd grasped her wrist in his chilly grip steadying her in the blink of an eye.

"Obviously it's…going to take some time to achieve." She managed to reply, her gaze trapped by his. The barber's eyes were nearly as black as the room itself, and yet they glowed even brighter than the night before when he'd taken her in the alley. Her skin flushed at the thought and she saw his lips quirk ever so slightly, as though reading her thoughts.

He lifted her hand to those nearly smiling lips, his face an expression of lust of black humor that made her insides quiver. "Ah, but times something I have much of now." He took her fingers into his mouth, his rough tongue licking them clean, sucking the blood from them slowly, deliberately. His gaze never left hers, as though daring her to turn away.

Diana's breathing stopped at the sensation of his warm mouth on her sensitive fingers. She could feel his teeth scraping just a bit against her skin, his tongue lapping like a greedy cat. Even after the events of last night, this act was somehow even more intimate. He was making no show of denying what he was, and he was watching for any sign of fear or disgust that she might show.

But there was none. Diana was surprised by that fact. The only thing she was feeling was shock and a steady warm pulse of desire. Once her fingers were obviously quite clean of blood, he took them from between his lips and placed a slow kiss on her knuckles. "Today is a very special day Diana. Fortune has chosen to give me a second chance at our common enemy."

"Turpin…" she said the name in a harsh whisper. "How…?"

He kept hold of her hand and led her towards the window, the shadows still following him as though obedient pets. Through a sort of haze they looked out onto the misery filled alleys of Fleet Street. Diana watched the ragged clothed forms trudging through their sad lives, some longing for death…some already dead, their bodies simply not realizing it yet.

"Anthony, the young man who saved me from the sea…my guardian angel if you will, he's to be Turpin's angel of death." The barber's smile was wickedness itself. "The Judge will be here tonight, and tonight he will breathe his last."

"I want to see it happen." She told him, barely recognizing the voice saying the words aloud. "I want to watch."

The barber turned to her, his expression pleased. He pulled her close, one arm going round her waist, his hand grasping her chin. "And so you shall. This desire within you grows day by day, and soon this need will forever with you stay. After tonight we both will be free, and then together this world we shall see. None shall stop us, none shall dare, for their bravery shall falter beneath our unblinking stare. For their unpardonable sins we'll have made them atone, and together we will be, never again…to be alone."

At the last he seemed to pause, sadness in his gaze, his embrace tightening around her. The man he was, she realized, broke through for a moment. Benjamin Barker, the man who'd lost everything and had spent years away from humanity, so long that he'd come back something less or perhaps more than human.

Diana got her answer in that instant, to the question that had plagued her and had led her to this room. She loved him, monster or man…both of them or either. She reached up and touched his pale cheek and he came back to himself. "I'll be your mistress, your accomplice, you're own. For within me this desire for you and this darkness has grown. You've awakened a hunger inside me, for that which only you can give, before I was dead inside, but with you I can live. Once I was afraid of it, this chill of the grave. But now I welcome it, its touch I do crave. " She grasped the back of his head, her fingers plunging into his thick, dark hair and pulled him down into a kiss, sealing this bargain of blood.

It was rough, hungry, and when the barber pulled away he was barely containing the desire to feast on her sweet blood once more. Instead he pulled her closer, bathing in the warmth that came from the life within her, which he would soon change into something else…something cold and eternal, but completely his.

"She loves you, you know." Diana said in a whisper, her cheek pressed against his heart. There was the barest hint of a beat beneath her ear.

The barber knew of who she spoke of course. Mrs. Lovett had her uses, and he was appreciative for what she'd done for him. But the truth was, she did not figure into his plans after he had accomplished his goal. There was also the fact that he didn't quite trust her completely. She was…odd. And coming from him that was saying something.

"She doesn't matter." He said gruffly.

"She's done a lot for me, she's been good to us." Diana replied.

He looked down at her. "Tell me then…do you think she'd hesitate leaving you behind if she had a choice?"

Diana knew the answer and so did he. "No, she'd not give a glance back."

Todd nodded. He let her go and headed over to a work desk and pulled from it a large wad of pound notes. He handed them to her, wrapping her fingers round the money and holding onto her hand. His expression was serious. "Take this, head to the dock and book passage for us on a ship leaving port near midnight tonight."

Diana was puzzled. "Where are we going?"

The barber gave her that ghost of smile again. "You choose, as long as it's far from here."

She hesitated, staring down at the money in her hand and the pale fingers wrapped around her own. "Tis really happening…" She said softly, not really believing what her life had become, nor the fact she was going to leave behind the misery that was London and Fleet Street with a creature as beautiful and dangerous as Sweeney Todd.

The barber could sense what was flashing through her mind. He tilted her chin to bring her gaze equal to his once more. "It is indeed Diana. Do not doubt me, ever." His thumb ran along her lower lip, seeing it tremble just a bit. She still cared too much…but she would not fail him. "I have a gift for you." He said and saw the sadness abate in her eyes just a bit.

He went back to the desk once more and pulled from it a small black box. He handed it to her and after putting the pound notes into the pocket of her skirt she opened it. Inside was a sterling silver hair clip in the shape of a heart. It shone in the wane light of the room. It was the finest thing she'd ever seen or owned. "Oh..." was all she could say.

The barber took the clip out of the box and moved to stand beside her. "It suited you." He whispered, his fingers running along her hair and pulling it up and back. He clipped the heart in place, and she noticed that it left the part of her neck bare that bore the scar of his blade. She felt his breath against her throat, and his lips pressed against the mark a moment later. "This suits you too." He whispered against her pulse, his teeth nipped at her and she let out a sigh as heat spread from the contact straight through her.

He was playing a dangerous game and he knew he should end it. He wanted to devour her right there, to taste that sweet blood so close to his mouth once more, but this day needed more planning. He'd be glutting himself on the blood of his enemy soon enough, and once out on the sea he could enjoy her to his heart's content.

Todd pulled away from her throat, and turned her to face him once more. "Go now…do as I told you. Tonight we will be free."

She nodded at him and after a moment of hesitation left the parlor. The barber turned back to the window, the shadows as always keeping the daylight at bay. He gazed out with the eyes of a shark searching for prey unmoving, unblinking with no emotion left in their depths. Or more like the eyes of a corpse that saw nothing of life at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them. Why do you keep taunting me in this way? WHY???**

**Author's Note: Okay, now I'm tweaking with the timing of everything in the movie I'm sure to fit the story. But trust me when I say it's all going to go down with just as much tragedy as you'd expect. Cause we're all about the SweeneyAngst aren't we? Just keep with me and I think you'll enjoy it. We're getting towards the end boys and ghouls.**

**Also, the phrase Love is a Psychopath is from the awesome BBC series Jekyll. I adore that phrase because it's true, and never more so than in the case of Sweeney and company.**

Chapter 14

The path you choose.

Diana nearly fell down the stairs twice before she came to the shop entrance. Her hands were shaking and her skin felt hot after the cold of the barber's parlor. Toby was looking at her strangely from where he stood next to the tables.

"You alright Diana? Did Mr. Todd hurt you?" The young man's voice grew hard once more at having to speak the man's name.

Diana noticed the way Toby's eyes looked so similar to the barber's when this happened. Hatred burned there, hatred and a rage that would eat him alive in the end. She knew that kind of hate, but Toby was so young…it was even more tragic. She shook her head and gave a nervous smile. "No, no Toby. I think I'm still a little woozy. I'll be fine."

"What you doing going upstairs then deary? Mrs. Lovett appeared from the doorway as if by magic. Her black eyes were narrowed. Suspicion and what looked like anger making them sharper than normal.

Diana had to lie convincingly. She couldn't put their plan at risk. "I went up to thank Mr. Todd for bringing me home last night. I wasn't in a state for walking, as you know." She said, hoping she sounded like an idiot.

Mrs. Lovett studied her closely. "That you weren't love, a sight you were. And missing the lunch rush and all, I'm surprised you can be upright."

"I'm fine now ma'am. In fact, Mr. Todd has asked me to go on an errand for him. He asked me to pick up some special soap from the chemist down the way. He's got an important client tonight coming." Diana prayed she'd just let her leave if it was something for Sweeney, and if she wanted to check up on her with the barber, then so be it.

"That he does." Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips. She didn't trust this sudden confidence that was building between Mr. T and Diana. In fact, it made her quite concerned. She'd worked too long and hard for her goals to be denied her because of this girl. Too much blood had been spilled that she'd cleaned up. After tonight though, it wouldn't matter. After tonight, she reminded herself, they'd be free. She and Mr. Todd would have their house by the sea. Toby would be there, her little gent. And Diana….well…if need be, what was one more body down in the grinder?

"Well, off you go then, if Mr. Todd is waiting for it." The baker flipped her hands towards the street. "But be quick about it, we've got dinner to attend to."

Diana nodded, and headed off towards the chemist. She'd have to bring back something from there in case she ran into Mrs. Lovett again. Once that was done, she made her way to the port and found the first passenger ship that was sailing that night. It was heading to Italy. That would do. She got them a cabin and stuffed their passage documents into her pocket. By the time she got back to the pie shop it was growing dark.

When she arrived she noticed something curious. The closed sign was on the door. Her brows knitted over her eyes and she paused just outside the courtyard.

"Tis the devil's mistress…mistress.." A scratchy voice crowed next to her. Diana looked over to see the raggedy figure of the beggar woman next to her, her haunted eyes barely visible through the mangy rat's nest of her hair.

"The devil's mistress?" Diana asked her.

"That she be…black smoke from hell…coming from that stack. Black smoke from hell…none ever come back." The woman gestured crazily, but seemed to be pointing towards the parlor up the stairs. Then she paused and placed a dirty hand on the sleeve of Diana's dress. "Don't go up there…don't go down there…no good will come to you so fair…never does…never does…"

Diana thought she saw a glimmer of sanity in the woman's wild gaze for just a moment. Truth be told, she was right. If she had any sense left she wouldn't go back to the rooms above Fleet Street. She'd run and never look back. But love was never sane. Love in many an instance was a psychopath. That thought reminded Diana of something, something far back in her mind. She shook her head trying to either clear it or to knock the dust away from these phantom thoughts. After a seconds pause she reached into her pocket and placed a pound note in the woman's grubby fist. "Thank you for the warning. But my path is set." With that, she walked towards the bakery and opened the door.

The woman clutched the money tightly to her chest, watching the girl whose dress made her mind itch with something…memory maybe? As she saw her climb the stairs a tear streaked through the dirt that marred her once pink cheek. "Never does…never does…" she muttered. Then she started looking around herself again. She'd come this way for a reason, she had… Oh yes, Beadle…Beadle dumpling…Beadle had come this way. She started humming to herself, yes Beadle...she had to find him and tell him something…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this here every single time? No I don't own anything except for my adoration for all things Tim Burton and Johnny Depp. **

**(Author's Note) Well we're REALLY near the end now. Actually we've only got maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. I can't believe it's nearly over. Once again thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you all love this story as much as I love writing it. **

Chapter 15

Falling

Diana called out to Toby and then Mrs. Lovett after a moment's hesitation. But no one answered her. The pie shop was eerily quiet in the quickly falling darkness. It wasn't like Mrs. Lovett to not be open for dinner like this. The silence was just confirming more and more her suspicion that something was wrong.

She looked through the entire bottom floor and then checked her room and there wasn't a sign of Toby, nor the wild haired baker. Taking a breath she decided the only other place to check would be the parlor or the oven down below, a place she hadn't been since she'd been found there weeks before.

The time was growing nigh for Judge Turpin to make his appearance, and Diana was concerned that perhaps the bastard had figured out the trap and had arrested everyone whilst she was gone. She had just stepped back into the main room of the shop when that idea entered her head. The thought of the barber once more at the mercy of his tormentor filled her heart with pain. She found herself looking towards the stairs outside the window, hoping she was wrong when a voice startled her.

"Diana…"

She turned quickly and found the barber standing next to her, looking rather irritated with very muddy boots. She didn't think, she flung her arms around him. "Oh thank god, I was worried that something had happened!" Relief was evident in her voice.

The barber, who wasn't used to such sudden shows of emotion, was surprised. He didn't react for a few seconds, then gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her away enough to look down into her face. He studied her a moment. "Something did happen, but tis no concern to you. Did you do as I asked?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, I have the papers in my pocket." She looked over his shoulder at the open door that led down to the oven. "What happened? Where's Toby and Mrs. Lovett?"

"Mrs. Lovett is below. There's a problem with the oven." He lied easily and turned her away from the horrors of the dark that lay beneath Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. The barber glanced back just once, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the stairs leading to her room. "The time is nearly here my pet and we must prepare. Go to your room and pack all that you deem necessary. Bring it to the parlor and we shall wait together. Once the deed is done we must leave quickly."

Diana gazed up at him, nearly shaking with a mixture of fear and anticipation of the bloody deed. He sensed her bloodlust and it made his own grow if possible. "I'll meet you upstairs." She told him, her voice slightly breathless. Her heart was racing and the sound was like a symphony to his ears.

He turned to go, but before he left her paused, a sudden urge coming over him. His brows knitted together, wondering where it came from…but instead of puzzling over it, he followed the instinct and grabbed her arm before she could walk away. He pulled her to him, and grasping her chin, kissed her. It was nearly desperate, as though he were trying to devour her. Diana had to clutch his vest in her fists to keep from being knocked over by the ferocity. And just as quickly as it happened, he released her, once again leaving her head reeling. "Go." He said softly and she turned and headed to her room. He watched her till she was gone then strode out the front of the shop. He headed up to the parlor for the last time.

Down below, Mrs. Lovett kept calling for Toby while trying to figure out what to do with the Beadle's corpse. She was also wondering how much money could be had for the fancy walking stick of the rat like official. If she tried to sell it, she had no doubt that it would cause suspicion of how she came to possess it. In the middle of these thoughts she wrestled with her conscience over the young boy who she'd condemned to death the minute she'd told Mr. Todd he'd figured out something was amiss.

Nellie Lovett had no children, lest none that had survived past the cradle. And it pained her greatly to have to kill Toby, whom she'd come to love like a son. But if Toby could not see the profit and the good Mr. Todd and the plan was to do for them, then he couldn't be allowed to survive the night. Yet she owed it to the boy to try and find him before the barber did, and to at least try to get him to see reason. So with a heavy heart and a heavy lantern, Mrs. Lovett kept up the search of the run off drain tunnel that led out from the oven room below the shop, not seeing the scared eyes peering up through a grate in the rat filled room only a few yards away.

Up in the parlor, the barber discovered a trespasser. The crazed, rambling woman that the barber found in his parlor hadn't noticed the young girl that was hiding in the trunk, nor did the barber for that matter. When confronted with the ragged figure in the torn and dirty dress Sweeney Todd had hesitated…he'd never killed a woman before. But when Judge Turpin's voice echoed up to the doorway of the parlor he'd only had a moment to decide. That moment would be the undoing of many lives.

With a glance at the beggar woman, his mind registered two things. Firstly, if the Judge saw her there he'd not come in and would think that the barber was trying to trick him again, ruining the plan and all their work. Secondly, the bastard was early…and Diana was not here to witness their triumph. Those two thoughts were the motivation his arm needed. He sliced her throat, and with a sneer triggered the trap door. She fell silently through to the room of death that lay below.

Judge Turpin entered the parlor mere seconds later, excitement evident on his face. "Is she here?" He asked the pale, strange barber.

"She's down below with my neighbor…she'll be here soon." Sweeney Todd smiled at the man he hated with every bit of his lost soul. He would bathe in this man's blood before the night was over. "And she's seen the error of her ways. She knows how truly lucky she is for one such as you to…love her." It took all his strength not to gag on the words. "She told me this, and she begs your forgiveness."

Turpin's face took on an actual look of tenderness, but it was lost on the man coming closer to him, whose gaze was trained on his throat. "Then she shall have it." The Judge's voice was soft in the quiet of the room. "She'll be here soon?" Turpin asked, like an expectant schoolboy.

Todd grunted a yes then gestured behind him with a gracious smile. "How bout a shave?" He asked.

Turpin nodded, he wanted to look his best for his young bride to be. And the lack of sleep his decision had left him with showed in the shadow of beard that was upon his cheeks. He took a seat in the rather large chair, his fingers tapping nervously on the arm rests.

"You truly are a kindred spirit sir…so rare to find one with such similar taste." The Judge commented as Mr. Todd readied his razor. He'd been humming a tune about women and their qualities…one he'd heard back in prison so many years ago.

"Well…in women at least." Mr. Todd answered, with a sneer.

"What was that?" The Judge asked.

"Women sir…the taste we share. Don't you see it…or are you really so blind?" His eyes narrowing, the Demon of Fleet Street leaned closer to the man seated in his parlor. "But I don't suppose the face of a barber, or a prisoner in the stock would stay in your memory."

The Judge realized then just who he was looking at. A ghost surely…but no, this was something more. Flesh and blood, the man stood before him. "Benjamin Barker!" He growled out the name as if it were a curse from hell. And in that moment, it was.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" The barber yelled back the name of a man long dead those past 15 years, and eyes wide, he stabbed the razor straight into the Judge's neck. Over and over again and the spray of blood gushed over him, into his mouth over his face, staining his clothes crimson. He reveled in it, his face a mask of pure blazing hate and triumph combined.

The dying man gurgled and sputtered, blood flowing out in a torrent over the once clean white cape that covered his clothes. He tried to grab at Barker's arm, while trying to hold onto the wounds at his neck. It was pathetic, and the barber's smile was horrible to behold as he watched. Finally, with one sweep of his arm, he sliced open the front of the Judge's throat, a last arc of blood painted the air, and Sweeney Todd kicked the lever that dropped his victim into the pit below, a red stained snarl of triumph on his face.

Diana, her nerves on edge, adrenaline pumping through her system heard the noise from above while shoving the miniscule savings she'd collected over the last few weeks into a small fabric bag. But before she could react to that, she heard the screaming start down in the oven room. It was Mrs. Lovett, and she sounded like she was being attacked. Diana knew she couldn't ignore it…the woman with all her faults had saved her life. Whatever was happening she had to help her. Tossing the bag on the bed she ran out of the room and headed down into the bowels of the bakery.

When she arrived she was greeted with a sight out of a nightmare. Judge Turpin, blood covering every inch of him, his neck one large gaping wound was staggering after Mrs. Lovett. He'd managed to grasp hold of her dress while she beat at him with her fists. "Why don't you die??!! DIE!!!" The baker's voice echoed off the stone walls in a screech of anger and fear. The bastard wouldn't stop and Diana realized that the barber had done the deed without her...but how had he managed to appear down here? And good lord…the stench was overpowering. But she couldn't think about that now, right then she had to try and help Mrs. Lovett.

With very little in the way of options, Diana tried the direct approach. "Stop!" She called out.

At the sound of her voice, the dying man turned and his eyes glared at her with recognition. His ruined throat could no longer form words, but Diana thought she heard a sound that sounded very much like "You…" followed by "whore." But she didn't have a chance to really think about it, as with a shaking hand he reached into his shirt and pulled out a pistol.

He'd not had the chance to use it in the barber's chair…things had gone far too quickly, and Judge Turpin realized now, as things were growing more and more hazed, with the black seeping into his vision, that he was going to die this night. But by hell he'd take at least one of his murderers with him. And right then, Diana's visage was clear as day. He had no doubt she was in league with the bastard Benjamin Barker as he saw her standing there. And in the space of a heartbeat he had the pistol in his hand and fired it before either Mrs. Lovett or Diana herself could react. It was the last thing Judge Turpin would do on this earth, as in the next instant he fell dead at the feet of the baker, the last of his life pouring out onto the floor.

Mrs. Lovett looked over at the young woman who looked back at her with an expression of shock and surprise. Diana's eyes widened and she looked down at the front of her dress, which had a slowly spreading pattern of red forming very near her heart. She thought for a moment in bizarre clarity "What a lucky shot…" Then Diana felt herself fall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Johnny Depp, alas, he's still not cooperating. So no, you can stop asking now. But I do own the Sweeney Todd t-shirt I'm wearing at this moment.**

**Authors Note: Well this is it…the near end of this story. We've only one more chapter to go. It's been a fun ride and I hope I don't disappoint ******** After this I think I'm going to start back to work on my Scream fic while I figure out if I want to do a sequel to this one. You dear readers will have to let me know if you want a sequel. Bleeders unite!**

**Chapter 16**

**Forever**

In the parlor the barber had found the girl hiding in the trunk. He did not know who she was or even that it was in fact a girl. He only knew that the lad had seen too much. Just as he was about to slice yet another throat, agony ripped through his chest. He staggered, and his grip loosened on the wide eyed youth's jacket where he'd been holding him aloft. When the lad's feet hit the floor, the barber glared up at him. "Go…forget my face…go now…" His voice was shaking as the pain subsided and was replaced by a cold dread that seeped through him like ice water.

The young man, whose eyes were such a familiar shade of blue, swallowed quickly and ran out of the parlor as though Satan himself were at his heels.

The barber stood, his brow knitted in confusion, and then he understood. "Diana…" Her name crossed his pale lips on a haggard breath. In the next instant he was flying out the door like a banshee and down into the oven room. And there he found her, Mrs. Lovett at her side.

"Twas Judge Turpin's doing…" The baker said. She moved quickly away as the barber, his face bloody and his clothes likewise, stared down at the slowly dying woman. His expression was filled with hopelessness. He moved forward a few steps, and then fell to his knees beside her.

Mrs. Lovett realized then the real truth of Mr. Todd's feelings for Diana as he reached out and touched the girl's cheek, his fingers leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Blood….blood was the coin of the realm and of their lives now.

"Turpin…" The barber's voice was harsh, choked. "What…how…"

"He shot her." Mrs. Lovett said matter of factly. "He wasn't quite dead when you sent em down."

At this he glanced up and glared at her, his eyes burning with rage. The baker stood so quickly she nearly stumbled. There was no telling where the rage might be directed now. "He attacked me." She continued, moving a few steps away. "She must of 'erd me yelling at the brute to let me go. Girl came running down the stairs and told him to stop. He saw her, and then he pulled a pistol out of his coat. Took aim and fired…then he died slobbering on hisself."

She'd kept talking but the barber wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he turned back to the girl who's heartbeat was even fainter than his own. He took her hand in his, felt the chill of death in her fingers. "Together Diana…that was the vow, together avenged but look at us now. He won in the end, he took once more, the heart that was mine, the one I adore." He couldn't save her…because it had to be her choice. That was how the curse of a vampire worked. She had to choose it, just as he did. Without her consent…there was nothing he could do but sit helplessly and watch her fade from him, leaving him behind.

Mrs. Lovett on the other hand had heard everything he'd just said. The one he adored…it weren't her. It was Diana. "That little git...how dare she…after all she'd done for her!" As that thought came through her head, the baker tripped over something. She nearly fell onto the stones of the floor, but caught herself against a wall. "What the…?" She sad aloud and then saw that it was another body…this one in a dress that had seen far better days with long blonde hair that looked even more dirty than the dress. The baker's heart stopped as she recognized the beggar woman. "Oh my god…" she said aloud, not able to stop the words.

The barber, not used to hearing that oath passing Mrs. Lovett's lips actually looked up from his vigil. He saw her standing next to the body of the woman he'd disposed of from upstairs. He'd never seen the bakers face look so pale and horrified. When she noticed him looking she stepped away and glanced nervously around. The barber narrowed his eyes at her. There was something even more amiss…he felt it in the air. The loss of Diana was only part of it…there was more yet to come.

He squeezed her fingers slightly, looked at Diana's face once more, and then placed her hand gently on the ground. He stood and headed over to the baker who was acting even more nervous. "What is it?" He asked her, his voice a near growl.

"Nothing nothing…just so much in one night. Twill take quite a bit to get cleaned up." Her dark eyes were having trouble meeting his gaze, so she busied herself by opening the oven door to start hauling the nights victims inside.

"I'll help you, have no worries." He snarled. Then he glanced down at the body next to him. The woman who he now remembered had said something to him before he'd sliced her throat into silence. Her eyes, blue eyes wide behind the tangle of blonde hair…blonde hair. "Don't I know you mister…" He repeated her words in a whisper, so low that Mrs. Lovett did not hear them.

"Lucy…" The realization hit him with the force of a blow. "My god, what have I done." He leaned down and brushed the hair from the beggars cheek. Her face was older, her skin dirty and pock mocked from disease and exposure. Yet, he still saw her beauty, now in death, her eyes closed and peaceful at last. He'd killed her…with his own hand. Sweeney Todd realized the level of betrayal the world had dealt him, the evil irony that it had at its heart and core. He seethed while the last bit of his humanity was ground away beneath the onslaught.

Diana, Lucy, and even Johanna, wherever she might be…gone. And he was left with Mrs. Lovett. Alone.

"You told me she was dead." He said, his voice a dreadful monotone.

Nellie Lovett realized that the position she was now in was more dangerous than any other in her life. She tried to get him to realize the good intent in what she'd done. While he stood and came closer to her, she started to explain to him the truth of the matter. She'd never actually said she'd died. She'd said she'd poisoned herself which was true. She'd done it out of love really. The baker beseeched the demon barber to see the reality, that she'd be the best wife of all of them.

It was at this point that Diana's eyes opened. She felt the life draining from her, so cold. It didn't hurt anymore though, which was a blessing. And she kept hearing that voice…that woman calling to her once again. Was she an angel? But then other voices were overpowering that one…familiar voices. Diana turned her head and saw Mrs. Lovett backing closer and closer to open oven door. She was telling Mr. Todd something…that she'd only lied because she loved him.

Diana saw the barber's eyes, and she knew what he planned to do even before he did it. He swung Mrs. Lovett into his arms and waltzed her around the room. The baker didn't realize his intentions. She was singing about how happy they'd be together, just the two of them. When she fell back into the coals and heat the screaming began. Mrs. Lovett realized the futility of some dreams as Mr. Todd closed the door to the oven with finality and fire in his eyes.

Diana didn't have the strength to call his name. She simply watched as he walked over to the body of a woman, the beggar woman who'd talked to her outside she realized. He dropped his silver handled razor to the ground and picked the woman up. He held the ragged figure tenderly. His voice reached her ears, sadness and loss in every word, and Diana realized the tragedy that had happened. Her death, for she knew she was dying, was not the worst of the night's events. For at least she had some sort of justice in the death of Judge Turpin….but for her beloved barber there was no such justice…only loss and hell. Benjamin Barker held his wife's body in his arms, for that was who the woman was, with the knowledge that he'd murdered her.

Diana saw the dark shape rise up from the sewer grate quietly and move towards the barber. Toby reached down and lifted the razor up, its blade glinting in the firelight from the oven. Diana tried to move…she saw the murder in the young boys eyes, the vengeance burning there as she'd always been afraid it would. He moved towards the barber and stood behind him, holding the razor aloft, ready to strike.

But Sweeney Todd did not turn and stop him, nor did he move to avoid the blow. Instead he lifted his head and offered his neck for the slice. He knew the boy was there, and he was ready for the release he offered.

Toby did not hesitate, he cut the barbers throat with a vicious swipe. The blood flowed down, and Toby walked out of the oven room, his eyes blank and as lifeless as a dolls.

She couldn't let him die…That was the thought that kept going through her mind. She loved him…even after all this, knowing what he was and what he'd done. But she was dying. In fact she couldn't even feel her legs anymore. As she watched, the barber's blood flowed from the wound and covered his wife's body, her face, her dress, in a crimson blanket. His strength seemed to finally leave him and he fell back onto the floor beside her.

Diana moved then, by sheer force of will, she moved to where he lay…dragging herself with numb fingers to his side. His eyes were half closed, the light going out from their dark depths as his life's blood flowed into a pool on the floor. When he saw her his face filled with sorrow, the life ebbing away from him. "Diana….let me die…." His voice was ragged, weak, and pleading.

She felt the darkness trying to take hold of her, creeping in on the edge of her vision. But she held on, because she had to tell him. "I can't…" She said so softly even she could barely hear it. "I love you…" And that was all she had left within her. The darkness was triumphant and as her eyes closed she let it take her. She didn't see his face as her last breath carried her message to his ears nor the single red tinged tear that fell to his cheek from the corner of his eye. Diana's body lay next to him, her hand grasping his in a final goodbye.

"Forever…" Benjamin Barker's whispered reply floated up into the night and he followed her into that darkness a moment later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: OMG enough!!!! (shoots the word)**

**Authors Note: It's over!!! Once again thank you all for your support on this. I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter (but perhaps not final tale) of Sweeney Todd my version…For those that have been asking me how I'm ending this…well I kept it quiet cause I wanted you to be surprised ******** But in any event...this is it. I hope you enjoy this. (Mr. Todd I hope you got the ending you wanted) So enjoy…I'm going to go collapse. And as I said, if you guys want a sequel you'll have to review and let me know. (bows and exits stage left into the waiting arms of her Johnny Depp sexbot)**

Chapter 17

What is eternal…

"Diana!!! Oh my fucking god!!! DIANA!!!" Tracy was screaming like a mad woman sure that her friend was dead. She quickly ran out the front door and down the rickety stairs to the corner and was raising enough noise that the tour group had come back thinking they'd get to see a real robbery.

By the time the paramedics arrived Tracy was beyond hysterical, but was being subdued somewhat by the two English cops who were trying to calm her down. The ambulance pulled up to the building and the men made their way into the bowels of the old bakery very carefully. The girl had landed in the bottom room and they weren't sure in what state they'd find her.

"Idiot tourists." The red headed EMT muttered as he got into the bakery first.

"Americans of course." His sandy haired co-hart replied. "Think they are bloody unstoppable."

"Hell of a place to risk your life in, isn't it? Why'd they come here for fucks sake?" The red head shined his flashlight onto the floor and finally found the girl lying crumpled in the center of the room. "I've found her!" He called back to his partner. "Bring the board and make sure we've got a neck brace."

While his partner ran back to get their gear, the red head whose nametag read "Gibson" picked his way across the floor, his torch cutting through the darkness like a knife. He kneeled down next to the girl and saw that she was breathing, but had a piece of what looked like wood sticking out of her chest just above her left breast. There was blood on the floor, quite a bit of it, and she was cold and clammy to the touch. He heard a moan come from her throat.

"Girl, can you hear me?" Gibson asked her, wondering where the hell the board was at.

"Don't…go…" She groaned aloud.

"I'm not going anywhere. Stay with me okay?" He heard Thompson, his partner, rattling down the stairs. He glanced up at him when he arrived. "Took you bloody long enough."

"Well you want me to land on top of her? I'm surprised this whole place hasn't fell in yet." He placed the board on the ground and then picked up the neck brace. "She okay to turn over?"

"I think so…she's been impaled on some wood. Lot of blood loss, but we have to move her." Gibson replied.

Between the two men, Diana was moved and strapped onto the board, her neck wrapped and held in place by the brace. Gibson saw a twitching in her legs, and was both amazed and relieved by it. That was a decent indicator she hadn't broken anything important when she'd fell. They wouldn't know until they got to the hospital though.

With one last glance about the eerie bakery Gibson and Thompson carried her up and out the stairs. The place gave Gibson the creeps and he wanted out of there as soon as humanly possible. Up top, Tracy had managed to stop crying…at least until she saw the bruised face of Diana on the gurney. No one even tried to stop her from climbing into the back of the ambulance with her friend. If they had, god help them.

A few hours later, a lone police constable was unrolling a length of caution tape over the entrance to the parlor. It was late, nigh on 3am, and the man was tired and wanting his shift over. He hated this part of London. It still felt cheap to him, dirty. Of course he knew the history of this building too, and it didn't help his mood one bit. Thanks to that ignorant girl, who was lucky there would be no trespassing charge brought against her, he now had to mark the whole ugly place with yellow tape. Like that would keep out another moronic thrill seeker or sicko who wanted a piece of the building where all those deaths had happened years ago.

Constable Barrett tore off another piece and attached it to the doorway with a sigh. He still had a few more places to block off then he'd be gone from the old wreck. Then after another hour on shift he'd go back to his flat and pour himself a pint and fall asleep in front of some bad daytime telly.

A lone dog howled in the distance, followed by a few others. The sound made him drop the tape roll and curse loudly as it unraveled. He managed to stop it before it rolled down the stairs. "Goddamn animals…" He said, pulling his long black coat closer as a chill ran over him. With an exasperated sigh, he started to roll the tape back into some semblance of order. That's why he did this job, he reminded himself…order. It had to be kept and if not for men like him, chaos would reign.

Below in the oven room something strange was happening that would only add to the cold feeling the Constable had. The blood was disappearing from the floor, or more accurately, it was disappearing into the floor. Nearly every drop that had been there from Diana's injury was gone. Suddenly the dirt itself started moving, like something were alive beneath it…trying to claw its way out from hell. The ground vibrated, as if an earthquake were shaking just that building and then a pale hand broke free of the earth and stone.

Constable Barrett had at that moment been heading down the stairs to the entrance of the bakery and nearly fell himself. He'd managed to grasp hold of the hand rail before tumbling down to the bottom. "What the bloody fuck was that?" He said aloud. It only lasted a moment though. Barrett looked about himself and saw that there was nothing apparently amiss. He took the last few steps to the cobblestones below and wondered not for the first time, how much trouble he'd be in if he didn't actually finish his assignment here.

Knowing his notoriously bad luck, his supervisor would come by to check it, find he'd halfass'd the job, and put him on report. But it would almost be worth it to be out of that place. That's when he heard the noise coming from the darker part of the old bakery.

"Probably just rats." He said aloud, hoping to convince himself. Then he heard it again…movement, something bigger than a rat that sounded like it was tearing the place apart.

"Fuck." He murmured. He had to go check it out, in case some other tourist was trying to ransack the place or had managed to get themselves trapped. If it was either of those things, he'd haul them in himself for trespassing. It would at least give him a reason to leave.

With a heavy sigh, he headed into the bakery, checking around half heartedly with his torch. He knew where the noise was coming from of course…that damn dark pit beneath the building. Barrett made his way down, cursing the day he chose to be a policeman. He looked about the room, his torch barely making a dent in the darkness that seemed to have grown since the last time he'd been down here. "Anybody about?" He called. "We've had an accident already tonight."

The light from his torch hit something that gleamed in the midst of all that darkness. It very nearly glowed. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Barrett turned and found himself face to face with a man. His eyes were black, nearly as black as the room itself. But his face was stark white beneath a layer of grime and dirt. There was blood on his lips. Barrett backed up a step, shining his torch on the man, seeing that his clothes were old, torn, and dirty. He was staring at him with an expression that unnerved the policeman to no end.

"Uhm…what…what are you doing here sir? " Barrett found himself stammering.

The man cocked his head to one side, studying the constable. He appeared fascinated with the flashlight in his hand. "Well sir…you did ask me to show myself." His voice was rough, as though he hadn't spoken in sometime.

"This area's restricted…you shouldn't be here." Barrett motioned at the man. "I'll need to take you in."

That got the man's attention. "On what charge?" He growled the question.

"Trespassing of course." The constable replied.

"Oh I'm not trespassing good sir…this was my home. But as I see, things have changed." The man glanced about then wiped a drop of blood from his chin with a fingertip. He licked the drop away, his eyes closing in what appeared to be bliss. "Ah, yes…things have changed." He opened his eyes again, and Barrett swore that they were glowing. "Where is she?" He asked suddenly.

The Constable looked confused. "Where is who?" He really should be getting this loony to the station. But something about the man told him he needed to proceed with caution.

"Diana….where is she? He asked again, more forcefully.

Barrett realized he might be talking about the girl who'd fallen. So, was this bloke some friend of hers? He had obviously been down here a while doing something. "Are you asking about the young lady who had the accident?"

At that the man's face grew serious. "Accident? What are you talking about?"

The policeman was growing more and more worried about this man. He gave off an aura of menace to be sure. And there was something off about him. "Yes, an accident. She fell from the upstairs down to…well right over there."

The man looked over to where the constable gestured and there where once had been flat ground was a large hole, where obviously something had crawled out of the earth or tore their way free from it. The policeman gasped aloud. "Bloody hell…what the?"

The man though was not surprised, at least not by the newly torn up floor. "That explains one question." He said aloud. "But I have much more that need answering."

Barrett was through playing this game though. He was frightened, and that was not something he liked to be, nor was being played a fool. "I've had enough of this. You're coming with me." He made to grab for the man but the stranger was far too fast. In the next instant his torch was on the ground, his arms were pinned behind him and the stranger had him in a grip like steel.

"I do not take kindly to constables or their demands." The man growled the words. "And it would seem time has not changed either. But the times themselves have changed…and I need to catch up it would appear. So do try not to struggle, it's easier that way…and less messy."

Barrett realized two things that next moment. First, the object that had been glinting in the light was a silver razor, still sharp and deadly; the other…that his luck really was awful.

Diana had a concussion, a large newly stitched hole in her chest, two cracked ribs, and bruises all over herself. But considering the fall she was lucky to be alive. Tracy hadn't left her side and when her eyes opened after a drug induced nap she saw her friend sitting in a chair texting madly on her cell phone.

"What…what happened?" She asked.

"Oh thank God Di, your awake!!" Her friend quickly put the phone away and grabbed her hand.

"Ow! Jesus!" Her arm throbbed from the injury and the least little pull aggravated the stitches.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I'm just…God I told you not to go into that fucking place." Tracy sat back in the chair, learning her elbows on her knees.

Diana's head felt hazy, either from pain killers or from nearly dying she didn't know. But there was something else…was it a dream or…she could swear she heard...singing? "I don't know what happened…I can't remember."

"No freaking surprise. The docs said you have to stay here till your stable. And you'll probably be hazy on the details. I hope your damn killer barber was worth it." Tracy grabbed a cold Styrofoam cup of coffee off the table and took a swallow.

"What did you say?" Diana asked her, her eyes going wide.

"Your killer barber or whatever the hell he was. You HAD to go in there you said, just had to see the reality of where it all went down. And you nearly got added to the body count. So was the barber worth it?" Tracy was hoping she'd get through to her friend and make her realize what an idiot she'd been.

Diana got a strange look on her face, as though seeing something far far away. "Yes he was…" She said softly, not sure why she did. Or why she suddenly felt so sad.

Tracy threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? I'm going to put that one on the pain meds. I mean seriously dude, you are cut off from that historical death crap. Really, when we get back we are dumping all of it out of the house."

"Trac…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I think something might have happened in that place…" Diana felt helpless, trying to grasp at phantoms. Something did happen, she was sure of it, but was it real?

"Yeah something happened nimnod, you nearly died." Tracy gave her the stare of doom.

"No…I mean, yes…God damn it, I can't think straight. Something happened to me. Something I can't explain." Diana tried to sit up and winced, letting out a gasp of pain.

"Di, did you see a light or something?" Tracy tried lightening the mood.

"No…just the opposite." Her friend responded without a touch of humor. "The darkness…" Her eyes grew glossy. "I saw the darkness and it was beautiful."

Tracy looked at her friend, touching her hand carefully. "Di…Diana…gal seriously are you okay?"

Diana could see him in her mind's eye, like a ghost haunting her. Pale as ivory with a halo of dark hair and eyes that stared into her like two burning pieces of coal; she could even feel the cold touch of the razor against her flesh. It had to have been real…surely it was real. But Tracy would never understand…she'd just think she was crazy. And maybe she was.

"I'm fine T." Diana took a breath and let it slowly, wincing again at the ache in her ribs. "I'm just shook up is all."

Tracy gave her a smile, one that looked more relieved than anything else. "I don't doubt it you dork." She patted her hand and stood up. "Look, I've got to get more coffee. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Diana nodded, trying to give her a normal smile. "Sure…I think I just need some sleep."

Tracy gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the door to the green painted room. She paused and glanced back at her friend one more time. "You sure your okay Diana? I can have a nurse come in here and check you out."

Diana nodded once more. "I'm fine Tracy. As fine as I'm going to get anyway."

Tracy sighed and headed out towards the cafeteria, her face drawn in concern. Her attention was on her friend, which was why she collided with a man who was walking through the hallway, apparently from the ER entrance. She would have fallen backwards but he caught her arm amazingly fast, and held her steady. "Oh I'm sorry…I didn't see you there."

"The fault was mine surely Miss." He replied.

Tracy looked up into eyes that were nearly black they were so dark, his eyebrows arched over them in perfect symmetry, with lashes that were so long they would be the envy of every woman who looked at them. He was wearing a long black coat and his hair was cut short, but she could tell if it was allowed to grow longer it would be curly. It was just as black as his clothes, but with a shock of white just towards the front. In fact, nearly everything about him was dark.

Tracy was a pro at taking in the details of a guy in one glance, and this one was worth at least a couple. But there was something off…something strange about him. His fingers were so cold she could feel the chill through her shirt sleeve. She realized then he hadn't let go of her, in fact he was leaning closer and…was he sniffing her?

She pulled away from the stranger with a bit of effort. "No problem…uhm…" Tracy then noticed the badge on his coat. "Constable Barrett?" This guy was a cop?

As if reading her mind she saw his lip curl up in a smirk. "Constable Benjamin Barrett at your service Miss." He gave her a slight bow. "But if you would excuse me…there is a patient here that I need to see."

"Sure…uhm…nice to meet you." Tracy moved a step back, amazed that a guy who was so damn good looking could be so….creepy.

"Likewise Miss." He replied, his voice growing just a touch lower in timber. And he turned heading back down the hall. Tracy swore he'd winked at her…and not a friendly one if such a thing were possible. She rubbed her arms to get some sort of warmth back to herself and went the opposite direction.

Diana stared at the green painted wall and tried to reason with herself what had happened. Surely it had been a dream. Surely it had simply been the injuries and the fall. But why then did the memories seem so real? Why could she remember now what his lips had felt like on her throat, why could she recall the scent of death that clung to the oven room?

She let out a growl of frustration then remembered something else. She looked around and saw a small mirror on the table next to a hair brush and a tooth brush. Reaching over she picked it up and held it to her face. She looked awful, pale with a big bruise on her forehead. But that wasn't what she was looking for. Taking a deep breath she tilted the mirror down so she could see her neck. There was thin white line there, a scar. Her eyes widened and everything started to spin, and then she felt him.

The mirror dropped from her hand to the floor with a tiny crash. Her eyes lifted to look up into the doorway where a man stood, dressed all in black. He looked at her curiously, his brows knitted in confusion. His eyes were puzzled. He'd cut his hair…the unruly raven locks now short…modern. His clothes were different, they were modern too. But there was no denying it was him. He stepped into the room tentatively, as though torn…maybe a bit frightened.

"Diana?" Her name was a question, but the voice was familiar.

"Yes…" She replied, there was just the smallest sliver of doubt in her mind. Maybe he just resembled him. The coat had a name on it that wasn't his. Maybe…maybe she was imagining it all.

"Tis you lass?" He cocked his head to the side, studying her once more. Her hair was reddish, short. Apparently the style was popular to women in this time. Her face was softer…but her eyes…her eyes were blue like the sea. "Was it you then, that gave me back my life?"

Well, that decided it. "Benjamin…" She spoke his name softly. "I'm sorry."

He took a breath, her scent clean and remembered. "Tis you…and no other." He said, his voice just as soft in the quiet of the hospital. When his eyes opened they were focused on her completely as he moved closer to her bedside. "Your blood brought me back to this world, your blood pulled me from the grave, but t'was your love that willed it to be. You called to me Diana, and I could do not but answer."

He sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, his eyes unblinking as they studied her injuries. "As much as I am the master of many things, t'would seem I am your slave."

"How can you be here?" She asked him at last.

His lips quirked up at the sound of her voice. It was different of course. Her accent was now jarringly American. But it was still sweet to his ears. "I told you lass, your blood brought me back." He reached out and barely touched the wound on chest. "You shared quite a bit of it." His fingers moved up along her neck and caressed her bruised cheek. His face grew pained at the sight. "You nearly gave it all I think…and that wouldn't have pleased me."

"I fell…from the parlor." She told him.

"I know the path." He said, black humor creeping into his eyes.

"I don't understand, this is just…how did you know to come here?" Diana asked him.

He ran his thumb along her cheek, the chill of his touch soothing. His Diana still had questions and curiosity in spades. "You've not changed in that regard lass."

She looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Twas a policeman who pointed the way, and who gave me the knowledge of this new world you've brought me to."

Diana didn't quite understand what he meant…until she noticed the drop or two of blood that stained his shirts collar. "You killed him." She said in a whisper.

"Yes Diana, tis what I am and what I do." He glowered at her, as if daring her to reprimand him for the deed. "Blood is life, life is experience and the knowledge of that experience. His blood told me much of what I needed to know about this time, and it also told me where you were taken."

He sat back from her, studying her once more. "So Diana, I'll ask you a question. Now that the deed is done, and the path has led here…what would you have me do?"

Diana's gaze lowered to the floor. This was a defining moment of course. Once again, he was giving her a choice, just as he had in the alley. And so she did what she had done over a century ago. She chose. With her good arm she reached up and grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him down to her, kissing him for the first time in over a hundred years. Pulling back from his hungry mouth she whispered against his ear "I've got some ideas…"

The barber smiled, and felt the connection flare to life between them. He saw her thoughts clearly, dark deeds and passionate encounters…all in shades of silver and red. Her darkness called out to him and his own answered its sirens song. Their eyes met once more, black as night and blue as day. "My Diana," the creature known as Sweeney Todd spoke, taking from his pocket a silver razor and pulling back the sleeve of his coat to bare his wrist. "I swear you this…together we'll show the world that two things alone are eternal…love and vengeance."


End file.
